Only in Her Dreams reposting
by unicorn682006
Summary: Reposting this, wanted to do this before April 1 but was busy! Sometimes when you dream they can be so convincing that it is hard to tell what is real! AJ & MAC and Some Sam & Daniel pairing! JAG Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Only in Her Dreams

**Author:** unicorn682006

**Pairings:** AJ/Mac with some Sam/Daniel

**Feedback:** Please!!!!

**Classification:** Crossover JAG / Stargate Drama, Romance

**Warnings:** This story dose have a part in it where the characters talk about intercourse with the same sex, but nothing graphic and it doesn't have any scenes involving them having sex.

**Rating:** N-17 towards the middle and end, but mostly PG and that is a guess.

**Summary:** I really don't want to give away the plot and I am horrible at coming up with summaries. I will say that sometimes when you first wake up from a dream you can't really tell what is a dream and what is reality. So I'll leave it at this. Sorry:)

**Note:** Italic writing is symbiotes talking to their host, people thinking to themselves or another language being spoken. This is set during 'Tangled Webb' of JAG and after ''Avenger 2.0' of Stargate. Although I am changing the fact that Lantash/Martouf were killed, changed that a bit!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either JAG or Stargate SG1 or any of the characters. I am just having some fun with them! LOL!!

**Part 1**

**0750 HRS**

**Tuesday**

**August 12, 2003**

**Unknown location: Paraguay**

The jungle was eerily quiet; the only sound was the quiet and rapid breathing from the plane's occupants who were out cold.

The tall dark hair male in the back seat; was bleeding from a deep gash, on his forehead. The dark haired female in the front seat also had a cut on the side of her head and so many other injuries.

'_Oh, my head, what hit me? Where am I?_ _The last thing I remember was being held by Sadik with Clay. Oh my God, where is he?'_ Mac thought.

"CLAY!" She called out to him.

Mac looked around, coming to realize that she wasn't in the room that they had been held in for weeks. Then she recalled that Harm and Gunny came to their rescue as one of Sadik's men were about to torture her.

Mac had offered to go in Clay's place. He had been put through so much torture already. She believed it was all her fault. If only she didn't want to rescue Gunny, Clay wouldn't be on his way to a hospital and might be dying.

'_Yeah, another victim to add to the Mackenzie curse, face it Mac you are a "BLACK WIDOW". __It's like Harm told Sturgis, every guy that I'm involved with is either dead or wish that they were.'_ Trying to get out of her funk, she mustered, 'Okay Marine, this isn't helping, time to suck it up.'

Looking to see what other injuries she had, she discovered that her left arm was broken, when she had attempted to move it. Also, that her left ankle was very sore and her right leg was definitely broken. She glanced over to Harm when she had not heard him make any sound or movement. He was out cold at least she hoped he was and had not slipped into a coma, it appeared that he was breathing.

"Harm! Harm, come on, Flyboy, wake up!" She tried to shake him with her right arm. She had managed to turn sideways in her seat and was able to reach him. Finding a pulse relieved some of the anxiety and fear, but they were still in a lot of danger.

Sadik was probably still looking for them, especially after blowing up the missiles.

"Come on Harm! COMMADER RABB, GET YOUR SORRY SIX UP!!!"

Mac said, in her best drill SSgt voice.

She had even slapped him in the face, but he was still out cold.

"Ok, I guess it's up to me to get help. I don't want to leave, but if I don't look for help we might not get out of here. At least the cut on your head stopped bleeding, because I don't know how I would get it to stop with just one hand. And here I am talking to myself."

Turning back around to get out of the plane, she told herself, "Okay you're a Marine, you can do this." But with only one good arm and legs that weren't in much better condition she knew it was not going to be fun. Mac grabbed the side of the plane with her right hand, and she pulled herself up with a yelp of pain. "AUGH!! Son of a... umm! Ok, one more time."

On her second attempt, she braced herself better for the pain. With her left leg taking most of her weight, she managed to stand up.

'_Okay. So far so good Marine. You just have to climb down now, how hard can that be?'_ So with that thought, Mac climbed over only to fall and land hard on her back.

"God Damn! That hurt. How hard can it be? Yeah, should have known better. Ok, I'll just rest her for a minute."

And with that, she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

**Meanwhile back at JAG**

**Same time**

Admiral AJ Chegwidden sat in his chair staring out his window. His best two officers were missing; all because of a CIA screw up. _'Well, I'm not going to sit here and not do anything no matter what the SecNav says,'_ he thought. He always thought of Harm like a son one he'd be honored to claim as his. _'Harm thinks I'm going to file his resignation papers, but I'm not. As far as the Navy is concerned Harm's on a well deserved vacation,'_ he thought then said out loud, "I'd love to see the look on Sheffield's face when he sees those."

Meredith walked into his office without being announced.

"Sees what, AJ?"

"Meredith, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore after what I said?"

While in the middle of making love to her, he had called out Mac's name. He didn't even realize that he had until Meredith told him afterwards. He felt embarrassed and ashamed. He had apologized over and over, sending her flowers. He claimed it was just because Mac was on his mind, what with her missing, and Harm going after her.

Meredith didn't by it; she never told AJ how on some nights, when he drank more than three glasses of wine, he would talk in his sleep. Some of the things she didn't quite understand, but the one thing she definitely got, was that he had clearly said he loved Sarah.

"I just came here to say goodbye. I'm on my way to England, and then to Italy, to teach and give lectures. It's what I have wanted to do for a long time now. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you. I also wanted to let you know I'm not holding any resentment towards you. We did have some great times together, ones I will never forget. I also, won't tell anyone about how you feel about Mac. I know it's against the regulations, and you could get court-martialed if it was ever found out. You can't help who you fall in love with. I just hope you know what you're doing. Take care, AJ, I'll be thinking of you at times."

"Meredith, I hope you know I do care for you a great deal. I never meant to hurt you. As for knowing what I'm doing, well, there will never be anything between Mac and I because of those regulations, and also, because she is so much younger than me. You are a remarkable woman Meredith. I sincerely hope you find the happiness you rightly deserve. Take care of yourself and good luck." With that, he came around his desk giving her one last kiss and hug goodbye. She walked out the office without looking back.

Looking down, he sighed, "Bye, Meredith."

He went over to his window to watch her as she climbed into her car and left. _'What an amazing woman she is,'_ he thought.

**To be continued……..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Before you start reading I have to say a Big Huge Thank You to Ruth Longhurst for her volunteering Betaing this and also to Kate Schmidt for her pointers!! THANKS AGAIN!!! But if there are any mistakes, well they are all mine!! I'll stop gabbing now so you can continue reading!!**

Going back to his chair, he finished signing his name to the papers, and prepared to face the SecNav.

"Coates, I'm heading out for the meeting with Sheffield. Tell Commander Turner that he is in charge. He's to call Admiral Morris if…"

"It's a national emergency," Petty Officer Coates said, with a smirk.

"Yes, Petty officer, and next time, please let me at least attempt to finish my sentences." He said with a sigh.

"Yes sir!"

**0830 HRS EST**

**SecNav's Office**

"What is the meaning of this?" The SecNav bellowed.

"I think its self explanatory. It's my resignation, I have put my thirty years in and I believe it's time to ring the 'BELL'," AJ said. _'I knew this was going to be difficult, but I wasn't really expecting him to get angry, more like thrilled.'_ They never got along since Sheffield took over for Nelson. _'But for him to get angry, no, never crossed my mind.'_

"I know what it is, but why and why now?" He was upset, he had plans for AJ, and it didn't include his resignation. He wanted AJ to be the next CNO. "Okay, AJ, I'll make you a deal. You have so much leave time on the books, so I'm going to give you thirty days of leave. After that, you can give me your decision and NOT before. Is that clear?"

With a sigh, AJ agreed, though he didn't think it'd make a difference. "I will think about it." Leaning forward in his chair, AJ said, "I do have one request." Seeing Sheffield signal with his head to go on, he continued, "In light of Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie's disappearance, and the fact that she might be… dead." He stumbled over the last, not wanting to accept that she was dead, "I think having her uncle, Mathew O'Hara, pardon, would be a way to honor her. It's what I believe she would want."

"You're talking about the guy who stole the Declaration of Independence? I don't know AJ, I'll talk to the President he's the one who will have to decide that."

He got up to shake AJ's hand. "I'll see you in thirty days with your decision and you will be the first one I call about O'Hara. Think real hard about staying in AJ, you still have many good years left to give the Navy, and your county."

"Yes, Sir, I'll think about it and thank you for offering to speak with the President about Colonel O'Hara," AJ said. He had felt as though Sheffield wasn't talking about being the JAG when he said he still had many good years left for the Navy and his country.

'_I wonder what he's up to. And what he has planned for me.'_ With that, he went back to JAG to get things straighten out for his leave. Luckily, Sheffield didn't receive Harm's leave slip yet, or he wouldn't have given him this offer, which wouldn't matter anyway. He was leaving one-way or another.

**1136 HRS EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

Once at JAG, he called Petty Officer Coates into his office. "Coates, I'm going on leave for thirty days…"

"What?! Oh, sorry, Sir, you just shocked me, I mean… ah… that is, you never take leave. You're not in trouble? I mean, ah, that is to say, that umm..." She was getting really nervous, and scared for him. He was like a father to her, one she wish could be.

"No, I'm not in trouble. The truth be told, I handed in my resignation, and Sheffield said he'd give me thirty days leave to rethink my decision. I don't want you to say anything to anyone. Is that clear, Petty Officer?"

"Yes, Sir!! But why? I mean, we really would miss you here. You're like the best CO ever. I hope you will decide to stay…" She then realized that the retirement papers were just a way to go and help. "You're going after the Commander and the Colonel, aren't you sir?" Jen said. She should have thought of that. _'It's the SeAL motto, 'Never leave anyone behind'. Once a SeAL, always a SeAL.'_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Petty Officer, nobody is allowed into the country right now. To try would be a crime. Do you really think that I'd risk my career like that? And as far as ANYBODY else thinking that, well I hope you enlighten them for me." AJ said all this with a stern look on his face, one he had mastered over the years, but Jen knew him better, or hoped she had.

"Yes, Sir! As far as anybody is concerned, you're on vacation to see your daughter, Francesca. Isn't that right, Sir?" She said with a smirk. She had been going to say Ms. Cavanaugh, but she knew that they had broken up, even though she didn't know the reason for it.

AJ look surprised and thought what a wonderful idea. _'Let everyone think I'm going away to see my daughter. He'd have to call her and ask if she would cover for him.' _He believed she would, she knew about Sarah missing and in danger.

"Thank you, Coates, that is exactly what I'll be doing. Admiral Morris will be in charge while I'm gone, so don't give him a hard time and please let him finish a sentence before you interrupt him." He laughed while saying that, he would actually miss that about Jen. She was getting better, becoming the kind of officer that he knew she could be.

"Sir, good luck. I hope you bring them back safe and sound." Jen commented, before she left.

After she left the room, AJ said. "Thanks, Jen." He also hoped he bring them back safe and sound.

Now to get to work on getting help who could he call and trust to keep quiet about this? He still had some buddies that would love to get out of being stuck in retirement and 'have some fun' as they'd call it. He had already called Boone knowing he'd want to help Harm.

Though AJ's and Boone's paths crossed in the past, they never actually worked on the same mission, well that's not true either, Boone was in the air in his Tomcat while AJ was on the ground, both after the same thing only going about it in different ways.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

He also called Farrow; Mac's ex CO and brief fling, as John had put it. He said it had been a special time one he never regretted for a moment. His only regret was letting her leave, but then again he didn't think that anyone could make her do anything she didn't want to, Mac was so stubborn. He was more than happy to help. He had heard about what happen even though it was suppose to be classified. John still had friends at the Pentagon that knew he would want to know. He told AJ that he would meet him at AJ's house at 1900.

AJ tried to get a hold of an old buddy that he had gone through SeAL training with. He hoped that Mad Dog would call soon_. 'I know this is his kind of thing, Mad Dog is crazier then they come, but he gets the job done and I could really use his help on this.'_

'_I also hope that the President will grant O'Hara his pardon.'_ He knew Mac would need him there if anything happened to her physical, or if Harm had gotten hurt, or worse. He also knew that O'Hara would want to be there to help rescue Mac. He knew that there was a bond between them. O'Hara was the one to pull Mac out of her darkest time. Helped to dry Mac out and get her into the Marine Corps.

Just as he finished with his thoughts, Coates said that the SecNav was on the line.

"Yes Sir, what can I do for you?" AJ was concerned that he had changed his mind about the leave and still wouldn't accept his retirement.

"Well, AJ, I have some good news for you. The President signed O'Hara's pardon. I really don't know why he agreed so soon, I even asked him, all he would say was that he had his reasons. So, Mathew O'Hara is a free man as we speak. The President told me that he would have O'Hara here tomorrow morning. I don't know what's going on that he sees fit to bring O'Hara here himself, but again he didn't say. It seems odd to me, but he is the President, so I guess that is all that matters. Whatever you are up to AJ, good luck, I'll see you soon."

With that he hanged up, didn't even let AJ say another word. "So, he knows I'm up to something, no wonder they wanted him to take over as SecNav." AJ said out loud.

AJ set about getting his things together to head for home so that he could stop on the way for supplies that they would need.

Thinking to himself, he thought, _'Where ever you and Harm are, Sarah, I hope you're safe.'_

**1100 HRS**

**White House**

**Before the SecNav's call**

**President's office**

"You requested to meet with me, Mr. Secretary." The President stated.

"Yes, I have a request from Admiral Chegwidden on behalf of one his officers. He would like for Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie's uncle, Colonel Mathew O'Hara, to be pardon. I know it's an unusual request for the JAG to be asking on behalf of one of his subordinates, but in light of the fact that MacKenzie was on a CIA mission, who is missing and thought dead, I feel it's a reasonable request."

"Yes, I heard about that, what a terrible loss. I do hope though that she turns up alive. I see no reason why I can't grant Chegwidden's request. O'Hara did us a favor by stealing the Declaration of Independence. Our security WAS slacking. Still is at times, 9/11 showed us that. Yes, I will even get him myself and bring him here in the morning." One, Jeb Bartlet, commented.

'_I know who O'Hara really is, one Jacob Cater. He blended with the Tok'ra, Selmak, a few years ago.'_ He knew Matt for years, admired him for all he had done and still was doing. Jeb would intercept the letters that Mac wrote to Matt then send them to him. When Matt would write back he would send them to Jeb who would then have them mailed to Leavenworth where they would mail them to Mac. This way it looked like they were coming from there without anyone catching on. On some occasion, it was hard to reach him. He was usually on a Tok'ra mission unavailable to be reached at times. This was going to be difficult for Jacob trying to tell his son and daughter about a family they were unaware of. _'Boy, I do not want to be in his shoes.'_

Jeb knew that Jacob was visiting the SGC right now. He was supposed to leave within the hour to return to the Tok'ra base. Jeb hoped to reach him before he left.

"Was there anything else?" He asked Sheffield.

"Just wondered why you agreed to this request so fast?" He asked.

"I have my reasons that you don't need to know." And with that he dismissed him.

'_Now to call George and get Matt," shaking his head as if to clear it, while reaching for the phone, Jeb corrected himself, "I mean Jacob here pronto.'_

**0915 Hours MST**

**Stargate Command**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**General Hammond's office**

"Well, Jacob / Selmak, it was good to see you both. I hope it won't be so long the next time."

"Me to, George, me too; I'm going to miss Sam but I know what we're doing is for the greater good. Sam knows that too. I also was able to spend more time with Mark and Clair and my grandkids they are getting so big. I already miss them. Mark and I are getting so close; I just hope I don't mess it up."

"What could you do to mess it up? You're doing your best Jacob…"

He was cut off by Jacob. "George, if either Sam or Mark find out who I really am, there is no telling what could happen. I should have said something when Sam was seventeen. That was when I went to help Sarah, but I knew that when Sarah heard the truth she would have thought I was disgusted with that side of the family and with her. I couldn't do it. It's to late now. Maybe if I tell Sam now she might understand with keeping the SGC a secret but Mark already hates the military. It would be the last straw." Jacob was so distraught over it that not even Selmak could calm him down.

'_Jacob, you must calm down. You do not know how they will react. They just might surprise you, and be very understanding.'_

'_Sure Sel and pigs will grow wings and fly but I will try to calm down.'_

Selmak laughed at the image that she had of pigs growing wings and flying. Jacobs's grandson had shown them his favorite picture book. It was about farms that showed all kinds of animals, pigs being one of them.

"Well, I best be on my way. I'm sure Garshaw is having a fit that we have been here so long." Jacob chortled.

Jacob thought to himself, _'She can be something else at times, stubborn, opinionated, even snobbish at times and very passionate too.'_ Which happen to be a few of the many aspects of their personalities that both Selmak and Jacob loved and why they had decided to take them as their mates. That was one of the reasons for this trip. He had wanted to get Sam's blessing. He recalled how nervous he was. How he acted and felt like he was asking Garshaw's and Yosoef's father instead of Sam. Sam, even though surprised with the request, said she thought he could do better but realized that he loved them very much. Sam gave her ok, as long as she didn't have to call them mom. She was laughing while saying that, but Jacob knew she meant it, so he told her. "No, she didn't have to, but it would mean a lot to them."

Jacob stood up from his chair saying goodbye to George as he headed towards the gate room where Sam was waiting.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little note: **I know that the following description and actions of Mac in this story are farfetched but this is only a story.

**Part 4**

**Few minutes later**

**Stargate Command**

**Gateroom**

"Well Kiddo, it's that time. I am going to miss you, Sam. You take care of yourself."

"I will, dad, and you and Selmak do the same."

"We will Samantha, goodbye." Selmak said.

"Bye, Selmak." Sam replied, giving them a hug bye.

**Meanwhile in Hammond's office at the same time:**

"Hello, Mr. President, what can I do for you today?" George asked. He knew it must be important for him to call back. Jeb had finished talking to Jacob an hour ago.

"George, how many times am I going to have to ask that you call me Jeb, hell we have been friends for over thirty years."

"Sorry, Jeb, but it's became a habit. I have to show my people that I do have SOME respect for the President of the United State, even if it is ONLY a little." He joked. "Really, Jeb, what can I do for you?"

"Has Jacob left yet? I really need to speak to him, its important."

"Let me go check, he was headed to the gateroom to leave, let me see if he's still here. I'm going to put you on hold."

George got there just as the Stargate shut off. With a bellow of "DAMN" he ran back to his office. Sam looked up to the control room at Walter. He just shrugged his shoulders as if to say _'I don't know'._

**Back in Hammond's office: **

"Sorry, Jeb, you just missed him. I'm not sure when he'll be able to return. He was going to go on a mission as soon as he returned to the Tok'ra base. Was it that important?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. It's about his niece, Colonel MacKenzie, she and a CIA agent, Clayton Webb, have been on a mission. As far as the CIA is concerned they're missing and are presumed dead. Admiral Chegwidden had asked that I pardon Mathew O'Hara which I agreed to do of course. I believe AJ is going to try to rescue her and a Commander Rabb, who I just found out, took leave to go on a one man rescue. What is it about these flyboys who think they can save the world all by themselves?"

"I don't know, but you could ask Jack or even Sam that question. I'm sure they will come up with something." George commented.

"You are probably right George. They have saved us all so many times. I don't want to even imagine what we would do without SG1."

Sighing, Jeb continued, "Ok, I now have a big problem. I said I'd have Matt here tomorrow. AJ is heading to Paraguay one way or another. I don't think even me, as the President, could stop him."

"Are you trying to tell me that AJ has feelings for Colonel MacKenzie?" George asked, hoping he was wrong. The trouble they could get into. He had wondered at one time if he might have his own problems with Jack and Sam, but that didn't turn out to be the case.

Even though Sam had a thing for Jack, she wouldn't say she was in love with him, but she does care for him. She was in love with Martouf and Lantash. When the Za'tarc incident happened she was afraid that they were Za'tarc, but it was proven that it was Anise / Freya who were. They had recently been mated with her father's blessing. Right now he was on a mission with Delek.

"I didn't say that George, but I will tell you he handed in his request for retirement. The only way that Sheffield was able to get him to stay was to give him thirty days leave telling him to rethink it. I don't know about you, but that says love to me. Though, I heard thru the grapevine, that Commander Rabb originally turned in his request for discharge from the Navy when AJ turned down his request for leave. Funny, the only papers they received for Commander Rabb were a request for leave. Go figure."

"Anyway, I don't know what to do. AJ is going to need help. He most likely already involved Farrow, Boone and without a doubt, Mad Dog, but he will need more back up."

"I agree. I bet Mad Dog is going to love this. Maybe I can get Jack and Daniel Jackson to help. Daniel knows the country and language. I don't think we can send Sam though. If she finds out about Jacob's past without him telling her all hell will break lose. I would send Teal'C, but he's visiting his son Ry'ac, and Bra'tac. I can send Ferriti, SG2 is on down time, and I know that he was stationed with her in Bosnia. What a nightmare that was for them, and a well deserved medal and promotion they received."

George thought of what he had read from Mac's file, he had been considering her for SG1 at one time, but decided against it, especially when he found out about Jacob being who he really was.

'_She was amazing in the surprise attack; it was just the four of them in the building at that late hour. Their CO and an enlisted kid were unconscious, and badly injured. Ferriti and Mac were injured too, but were alert. Ferriti had gashed to his head, when he was taking cover. "Marines take cover, they never duck." Ferriti had told Hammond when asked about that time and about Mac's part. Ferriti had a few bruised and broken ribs as had Mac, but she never said anything about that, only told Ferriti she had hurt her head and bruised a few ribs. They didn't find out the truth until much later. She had a broken rib that would eventually punch a hole in her right lung when she finally collapsed. She had also fractured her right collar bone, but that didn't stop her from picking up their CO, and carrying him to safety, which was about five miles from where they were.' _

'_Ferriti carried the kid, only because he was heavier than the CO. By the time they got to safety, and were relieved of their cargo, Mac and Ferriti both asked for permission to pass out. He received that information from none other than Janet Frazier, who was doing her tour in Bosnia at the time. She had said giggling, "Only a Marine would ask for permission to pass out." _

'_George knew the respect she had for them. "To cross five miles in enemy territory, carrying someone while severely injured, was amazing." Of course, they had stopped for a many breaks, but it was still amazing. That was what else Janet had said. He had to agree. Glad he at least had Ferriti here. But boy, what he wouldn't give to have Mac on one of the teams, or leading one, she would do great.'_

"George! Earth to George!" The President said.

"I'm sorry, Jeb, my mind wondered off there for a moment." Hammond replied.

"Thinking of her, and Ferriti's time in Bosnia? So was I, she would do wonderful their at the SGC. I hope if she is still alive that you can get Jacob to at least tell Sam the truth. But getting back to the subject at hand. I agree, send Jack and Daniel along with Ferriti, but make it there choice. Tell them what has been going on, which isn't much, AJ has there last known location. There is also a Gunnery Sergeant Galindez down there too. He was the one MacKenzie was going back for, which is how she and Webb were captured."

"I should have known he was involved, he was the one that got Jacob out of the business. Without Webb, he would still be undercover with that white supremacy group. At least we know he will try to take all the torture instead of letting MacKenzie being hurt. Alright, I'll let them know it's voluntary, but knowing Ferriti, he's going to go anyway, when he finds out its MacKenzie that needs rescuing. They have been keeping in touch by email. Don't worry, I already told him not to send any picture of Jacob. He asked why, and I told him it was classified. That seemed to work. I'll let you go. As soon as I reach Jacob I'll let him know what's going on. Bye, Jeb."

"Bye, George, I'll be looking for your call."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

'_Now the fun part,'_ George thought, _'Trying to track down Jacob without letting Sam catch on and getting help in finding Mac and Rabb.' _

"Walter!" He called, and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that Walter was already standing there.

"Yes, Sir, what can I do for you?" Walter asked, but he already knew what he wanted.

"I need to see Major Ferriti, Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jack…." He was interrupted by Jack.

"You wanted to see us, Sir?" Jack said, with a smirk. _'I love it when Walter is two steps ahead of Hammond.'_

With a deep, sigh he said. "Thanks, Walter."

Returning his attention to them, Hammond began, "What I'm going to ask the three of you is strictly voluntary. You can turn this request down. On saying that, what I'm asking, is for you to go on a rescue mission..."

"Sir, what team is in trouble, I thought most were on pretty safe missions?" Daniel asked.

"It's not an SGC team. It's actually a CIA team that needs to be recovered, dead or alive, from Paraguay…" He was cut off again.

"Nope, sorry, count me out. If they can't go in for their own then we don't need to either," was Ferrite's response.

Getting frustrated with them, Hammond took a deep breath exhaling slowly, "Let me finish before you jump in here. As I was saying, the two in question are very remarkable people. They have done a lot for our country. It's not their fault that they were captured, and most likely tortured, while trying to rescue a Marine Gunnery Sergeant."

Taking another breath, he continued, "I received a call from the president updating me on the latest. They did escape with the help of the Gunny and a Commander in the Navy, Commander Rabb is his name. The Commander and Colonel MacKenzie, no relation to Dr. McKenzie by the way, were on their way to stop a truck load of stinger missiles which I'm happy to say they destroyed by borrowing a farmer's bi-plain and using the dynamite they took. It was soon found out that the plane either crashed, or landed, but most likely crashed. The Commander is an excellent pilot with two DFC's, one he received while piloting from the back seat in a Tomcat. He was also the fool, and brave pilot, that had a heat seeking missile chase him while piloting a Tomcat. In fact, the Colonel was on the ship that it was aiming for. From the stories I have heard of these two, it's amazing that they are still alive, at least I hope so."

'_George could tell that Ferriti was dying to go on the mission after he heard it was Mac.'_

"Sir, count me as the first to help." Ferriti replied.

"Gee, Ferriti, why the sudden change. A minute ago you were all for turning this down. Why change your mind now? Do know one of these guys?" Jack asked.

George looked at Ferriti in the eyes and knew he wanted to have some fun with this so he decided to play along.

"Why, yes, Jack, I do. I know Mac. We served together in Bosnia, one helluva Marine. Also, best damn marksman I know. Mac is even better then Kawaski and you know how good he was. Mac could most likely take down Teal'C, at least once, and only by surprise. Mac can absolutely out eat Teal'C, okay at least come very close to it."

'_This is so much fun, I hope I can get Doc Frazier in on it, most likely, she has been wanting to get him for years and this would do it, but how was he going to beat seeing Janet before Jack?'_

George was watching this play out and was enjoying it as much as it seemed Ferriti was. He could tell that he was trying to think up away to tell Janet, before Jack questioned her. He would more than be happy to help.

"There is no way in hell that this Mac person can do all that." Jack could not believe it or the fact that he was a better shot then Kawaski was. "And no, I don't believe he is a better shot then Kawaski either, no way in hell, nope, don't believe it. I'll help, just so I can prove you all wrong and because no one gets left behind." He was recalling his own time being tortured, and didn't wish that on anyone.

Daniel was trying very hard not laugh, he and Sam heard all the stories about Mac, from both Ferriti and Janet. Though Janet only met her that one time in Bosnia. Janet had said she doubt that Mac would even remember any of it. She was heavily drugged, having slipped into a coma for a few days. He had heard the rest from Ferrite. Mac and Ferriti, still stayed in touch, which was not that often, but the stories that she told him about her and her partner at JAG were something else. '_Yep, this was going to be fun, but how to get Sam to go along with it before Jack saw her?'_

"Count me in too, Sir, from the stories that Ferriti and Janet have told me, they deserve our help, especially Mac." When Daniel looked into George's eyes, he could tell he would help.

"Okay, I'll have Walter get you a flight to DC…" He was interrupted by Walter again with three tickets to DC at 1900 hours today.

"Thank you, Walter." George acknowledged. "I think we should call him Radar instead…"

"How did you know that was my nick name growing up, Sir?" Walter asked when he came back in.

Shaking his head, George told them, "Okay, here are the tickets. Good luck gentlemen. Oh, Jack, can you stay a minute? I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, Sir," Jack said, as he looked back at Daniel and Ferriti who were both almost giddy.

'_They seem too happy about this. They're up to something, but what could it be?' _He turned back to George to see what he wanted.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"Jack, I can't tell you everything, but one of the people you are going to rescue is very important to Jacob. VERY important. All I can say is that this person means a lot to him. If something should happen to them, well, all I can say is that without Selmak, he would be devastated. Now, you CANNOT tell Sam what I told you, she doesn't know a thing about this person. So keep what I said to you, to yourself, I'll even make it an order so Sam doesn't get mad at you for not telling her, when and if she ever finds out."

"Well, since I really have no clue what you are talking about, it will be no problem. You have my word, I won't say anything." _'Now I am even more intrigued, who were these people? Why was one of them so important to Carter's dad and her not knowing anything about them?'_

George hoped that he had given Daniel and Ferriti enough time to go tell the two ladies. "Ok Jack, that's all. Good luck! I, for Jacob's sake, hope they are still alive. You will meet an Admiral AJ Chegwidden at the airport with three other people. Mad Dog, who is a retired SeAL, a retired Marine Colonel, John Farrow and a retired Naval Admiral, Thomas Boone. I know three of them, I have never met Farrow, but from what I have heard, he's a decent man. AJ will be in charge. Please don't give him an ulcer. He already has his hands full with Rabb and MacKenzie. They are his top two lawyers at JAG. See you soon, and tell AJ to keep me updated."

At the same time, Daniel was in Sam's lab telling her about their plan, she was all for it.

As was Janet, when Ferriti came in to tell her. _'Boy was this going to be great, to bad Teal'C wasn't here to see this. Oh, they were going to have ball with this.' _He thought.

They all met in the cafeteria where Jack found them all laughing and carrying on.

"Ok, campers, what's up?"

"Oh, they were just telling us about Mac." Realizing how that sounded, Sam explained, "Oh, where not laughing about them missing, we were just remembering some of the stories about Mac and Commander Rabb." _'Boy, it was so hard not say anything like 'Her' or 'She',_ Sam thought. _'I hope Daniel takes a picture of Jack's face when he finds out that Mac is really a woman. It might be the same look that he had when he first met her. That was priceless!'_

"Well, I can't believe that he is a better shot than Kawaski, nobody could out shot him, no one."

"Yeah, well Jack, why would Ferriti lie about Mac, he was a good friend of Kawasaki's too." Standing up, Daniel said, "I guess we need to go get ready soon. We'll see ladies when we get back. Bye."

After the guys left Janet and Sam laughed so hard they had tears running down their faces.

**Back in Paraguay:**

**Same Time:**

Mac opened her eyes then closed them just as fast.

'_Oh, my head, what a headache. I definitely have a concussion. I've been out for five hours, sixteen minutes and twenty-two seconds! I have to get up!'_

Mac slowly sat up leaning her back against the plane. Taking a deep breath, or at least tried to, hurt like hell. She called to Harm again but didn't receive an answer which was getting her worried.

She didn't need to be worried though because while she was asleep Harm had woken up and had called her name out. He had also climbed out of the plane only to fall out on the other side. He had a severe concussion, three broken and bruised ribs. Both of his ankles were badly swollen, though he didn't think they were not broken. He recently slipped back into unconsciousness, after searching for Mac for half an hour.

Mac finally managed to stand up and look into the plane, but didn't see him. She called frantically for him, but did not receive an answer back. Giving up on yelling anymore in case Sadik's men were looking for them. Mac limped around the plane and that's when she saw him. She stumbled over to Harm and fell on to her good knee. Checking for a pulse, she found that it was steady, but still somewhat weak.

"Harm, please hang on, I'm going to try and get some help. Please stay with me, don't give up on me Flyboy." Mac cried, she really hated to cry, to her it was a sign of weakness. She was a Marine. They don't show any sign of weakness.

Mac was able to climb back up on her feet and started to head toward the way they were flying before they crashed. As she started out, she found a good walking stick to use for balance. She did not want to go back the way they had come knowing that Sadik and his men would be there. She thought about trying to move Harm into hiding but knew it would be an impossible task to accomplish by herself with a broken arm and leg.

After slowly progressing through the woods for an hour she had to stop for a break. _'Wow, even in Bosnia I could walk for two hours straight AND I was carrying my CO at the time. Boy, you must be getting old Mackenzie.'_

'_I'm so sorry Harm, I don't know if I can get us out of here. Maybe I should go back and stay with Harm. I should have never left, or at the least waited for him to wake up. We're going to die, and it will be all my fault.' _

'_Why is it everybody leaves me? Am I not good enough, or have I done one too many bad things in my life? My mom left me on my fifteenth birthday. I guess I wasn't the kind of daughter she wanted. Even after I forgave her, she never kept in touch, not even a post card. Guess she heard about my drinking and Eddie dying. Should have of been me instead, then Eddie would be alive and Clay wouldn't have been caught by Sadik and Harm. Harm would most likely be married and have his own family by now. Maybe, if we get back, I'll ask for a transfer or just retire. I'll never make it past Lieutenant Colonel, that's for sure.' _

"Ok, I sat long enough, time to get up and move." As she pulled herself up, she almost tipped over and blacked out, she was so dizzy and had a raging fever.

What Mac didn't realize was that she had some internal injuries. Even though the pregnancy suit she was wearing helped to cushion the impact of the crash, it didn't protect her from the force of it. She had internal injuries that were slowly killing her.

She grabbed a hold of a nearby tree to lean her head against it. _'I have to keep moving. I can't let Harm down not when he needs me the most. He has always been there for me and the one time I can repay him I almost black out. I can hear him now. **"This is why they don't let females in combat."**_ _'He told me that when he had to make an emergency landing in an open field. That time I was shot in the leg by poachers of all things, but it did get me moving.'_

'_Oh, how I wish AJ were here, he would have gotten us out by now. To have him comfort me and hold me with those strong arms of his to see his smile and beautiful dark brown eyes. Oh, how I wish that he had kissed me that night in his room. I wonder how it would feel to run my hands over his beautiful bald head. I do love bald heads. There is just something_ so sexy _about them.'_

'_Now, I will never know what his kiss would have felt like. Not that he would ever want me, or go against his beliefs and duty to the Navy. No, I will never get the chance, especially with him dating Meredith. He does seem to love her very much. I just hope he finds the happiness that he deserves.'_

"God, I could use some of that encouragement now, Flyboy. Okay, enough of this, time to move."

Mac only managed to get two feet ahead from where she was when she tripped over a branch falling into a hole that was by a pile of boulders. Mac slid down about ten feet with a scream passing out when she landed.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**Paraguay**

**Deep Underground Pond**

**Same Time**

"Ni'ya! (Listen!)" Said one of the young symbiotes.

"Niush nio! (Everyone, look!)" Said another.

"Na'binim? (What's that)?" Another asked.

"Ki'banja'swei! (We must hide!)" The first one yelled.

"Rhe'u! (Stay back!)" Commanded the oldest of them. Her mother had named her Tia'ac. She was named for her mother's host, Tia and for Tia's and her mother's mate Nac'Ra.

Her mother was a Goa'uld Queen but she had gone against the System Lords. She did not believe in taking a host. She felt that they should have a choice and share the host's body. Not just take it at will. They had not seen their mother in so long, centuries even. The last they saw her was when they were only a year old. She had told them that if she did not return in a year, she most likely would not, and that they must wait for the one with the knowledge of 'Time'.

Tia claimed to have visions of the future. That she saw a woman of the Tau'ri come and blend with Tia'ac. That she would also have the gift but would have the power to know the time and that the woman would have brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin. Tia'ac was not sure she believed her mother, but she was her mother, so she would make sure her siblings believed. She would try to keep up the hope that they would find their Prinekh (soul mates/hosts) soon.

She also told Tia'ac that she already had picked her future mate, that there was another Goa'uld Queen, Pangeria, who also went against the System Lords. That she had only a small clutch hidden in another land where the one chosen for her was. Her mother said the To'kra's name was Toa'mel. She had told Tia'ac that even though the symbiotes usually did not have a gender, this one was solely male, so that he would chose a male and be able to be her mate. Since Tok'ra Queens could only produce while in females, they almost always chose a female host.

Tia'ac was surprised by this. The choosing of a mate was done well after blending, not before. Only the Goa'uld ever did this, but mother had said it was part of the prophecy. That Toa'mel's Prinekh would be an honorable and loyal man who would have the darkest eyes she would ever see. That between the two of them, and the other Queens that were in both clutches, they would save the dying Tok'ra race.

She had also said that Toa'mel was told about her as well. That he would be the one to find her. He would be able to find Tia'ac in a land far away and in a jungle. When their eyes met they would be able to read each other's thoughts. Their hosts would have known each other for many years and would know each other very well.

She swam closer while telling the others to stay back. When she could see better, Tia'ac saw that it was a Tau'ri. She could see that the Tau'ri had brown hair and olive skin. She could not tell what color her eyes were, because they were closed. The woman had a cut across her head and was bleeding. Tia'ac yelled to her and told the others to yell as loud as they could to wake her up.

Within minutes Mac started to moan and move somewhat. "Okay, I really need to stop falling. I don't feel so good." She rolled over onto her side. "I think I'm going to be sick." Mac wasn't able to get anything up. Of course she had not eaten since yesterday or was that two days ago? She couldn't remember when it was.

"What is that squealing and hissing I hear?" Mac asked. She looked over and saw a huge pond. When she went to get a drink of water, she saw what she assumed were snakes. "Oh great, I fell into a snake pit."

She then thought, _'Oh God! I'm really going to die.' _She fell onto her back and sobbed. "I'm SO sorry, Harm! I tried so hard, but I failed you! I should have never left you! I know better than to leave a man behind! What was I thinking?! I'm a failure as a Marine, even as a human being!" She whispered.

Mac kept crying and crying. She was so exhausted and in so much pain. The fever was getting worse and she could hardly move anymore. That last fall had done her in.

Tia'ac swam even closer. She could understand the Tau'ri woman's words, but did not understand what she was talking about. _'What are a 'harm' and a 'marine'? Why did she think she was a failure? And to call their home a snake pit, well she did not think she liked that too much.'_

When she had looked into the Tau'ri's eyes, Tia'ac saw that they were in fact brown. _'Could it be her, her __Prinekh? If only it were so.'_

Mac finally stopped and rolled to face her enemy, the snakes. When she did, she saw one lone snake at the edge of the pond. She was never afraid to die when she was at war, but here. When she was trying to save Harm, well this terrified her. Not knowing if Harm or Clay would make it.

"Well, I did tell Harm I wanted to go up in a blaze of glory, Butch and Sundance, that's what we said. I guess I got my wish, sort of." After she said that out loud, the snake started to hiss and squeal. It was almost as if it was trying to talk to her. "Now, I'm going insane. I must have hit my head harder than I thought, or I'm delusional from the concussion and fever."

'_Yeah, that's it Mackenzie, you losing your mind.'_ Mac kept her eyes on it as it moved closer and closer. Slowly, it moved up her body and on her chest and just stared at Mac. Then it started to hiss and squeal again as if it were trying to talk.

Tia'ac kept trying to speak to the woman. "Tec ma'te! (Hello) Mi'la tu'tu? (Is everything alright?)" After saying that and not getting a response, Tia'ac moved up and onto the woman. She moved up onto her chest and looked into her eyes.

'Tal'mac Tia'ac. (My name is Tia'ac.) Tia'ac wasn't sure that she understood her, but she would just sit there until she could no longer stand to stay out of the pond.

Mac wasn't sure what was going on, but started to get weaker, her breathing getting swallow and her eyes drifted closed. She was soon out cold with her mouth partly opened.

Tia'ac was not sure if this was her way of accepting Tia'ac as her Prinekh or not, but if she waited too long they both might just die and she couldn't do that to her siblings. So with that thought she moved to Mac's mouth, and pried it open some more, so she could slide in.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Mac felt a pain in the back of her mouth that made her jump a little_. 'What was that?'_ She thought. _'I was just dreaming that AJ had come and saved Harm and I but why would he want to do that?'_

_'You are going to be okay, my name is Tia'ac and I am a symbiote. I am tempting to heal your injuries. You have internal bleeding that I am trying to stop. When I am done, then I will fix the rest of your injuries.'_ Tia'ac could not believe the damage that she had.

"Okay! Who said that, and why can't I see you?" Mac was really thinking she was going insane. '_I'm going to be killed by a bunch of snakes and I'm going crazy in the process. What a way to leave this world.'_

_'You can no longer see me for I have am in the base of your skull and you do not need to speak out loud. I can hear your thoughts. You are not going crazy. I am here to help you, my Prinekh.'_ Tia'ac had just realized that she had not been offering herself as her host, she only passed out. What had she done? She was just as bad as the Goa'uld. She only hoped that she could change her mind.

_'Okaaay… Sure… Right… I'm not going insane, I'm already there. And I'm talking back to myself.'_ Mac thought she was losing it, or that this was some weird dream that she was having. '_Yeah, that's it. I'm having a really weird dream.'_

_'No, you are not having a dream, or 'losing it' as you say, though I am not sure what you mean by 'losing it'?'_ That was very confusing to Tia'ac. '_I a sure you that this is very real.'_

_'Oh, well, when I say 'losing it', I mean that I am losing my mind. You know going crazy, insane. Like sitting here talking to a hallucination. You are not real. You're only in my head. Why am I answering a hallucination?'_

_'Yes, you are right, I am in your head, but you are wrong when you say I am not real. I am very real and so are my siblings.'_

_'Siblings? Where are these siblings of yours?' _

_'They are in the pond and eager to meet you. Just lean over and look into the water, they will talk to you and you will be able to understand them with me to translate for you.'_

So, Mac leaned over and all she saw were the snakes again. '_Snakes! They are snakes! I do not like snakes!'_

_'We are not snakes! We are Tok'ra! We are nothing like them!' _Tia'ac was getting very angry; she did not like being called a snake.

_'Okay! You don't have to yell, you know, I'm right here and my head hurts already. I won't call you a snake anymore. Okay?'_ Mac wasn't sure she believed what was going on, but she wasn't feeling as bad as she was before. She thought that she would be dead by now.

_'Okay. We have not blended yet, so I do not know your name.'_

_'It's Sarah MacKenzie, but everybody calls me Mac.'_

_'Why, you have a lovely name, why would you want to be called Mac?'_

_'Mac is short for my family name, MacKenzie. It works better for me as a Marine.'_

_'Yes, I recall you saying something about that and also 'harm'. What are these things?'_

_'Well, a Marine is a soldier, and that is what I am. And Harm, it's not a thing, but a person, Harmon Rabb JR. He is my friend and I need to go get help for him.'_ Mac was trying to get up, but Tia'ac stopped her from doing so.

_'You must lay still. I will not be able to heal your arm or legs if you do not. We will go to help your friend as soon as we are able to walk and after we have blended.'_ Tia'ac was hoping that Sarah would want to stay with her, but she was afraid that would not be.

_'You can heal me? Just like that?'_

_'Yes, but not 'just like that' as you say, it takes time and you must stay still. Now, my siblings are impatient and want to talk with you.'_

They all started at once, but soon calmed down enough so that all there question where soon answered. They found out that the Tau'ri did not know about the Chaap'ai (Stargate) or about the Goa'uld. They never heard of Ra or Aphois as being Goa'uld. They had no knowledge of the Tok'ra. They also learned that Mac did not know their mother, Egeria. They only hope to see her soon and their older siblings.

_'Okay, I think I'm starting to believe you, it just sounds so crazy. I am feeling better and my arm and leg doesn't seem to be broken anymore. That is what's making me believe you.' _

Mac could not get over this. It was like something from Star Trek. '_Boy, Bud would love this. It's what he is all about. Traveling the stars and other galaxies, meeting other aliens. Wow! '_

_'Yes, well when we complete the blending…'_

_'Wait! What do you mean by complete the blending? Are you saying you're going to stay in my head forever? That I'm always going to be hearing you in my mind? If that doesn't make me crazy, then I don't know what does.' _

Mac was getting scared and mad. '_What if everybody thoughtI was looney? They would lock me up for good. No way, no how! You get out! Now!'_

_'But, I thought you had offered to become a host? Is that not what you wanted, you wanted to die? I am sorry. I did not realize that is what you wanted. I will leave now.'_ Tia'ac was so sad and heart broken, she really thought she had found her Prinekh.

**To Be Continued……**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Mac had started thinking maybe she could stay blended for awhile. See how it went and that is what she told Tia'ac. _If I decide that I want you to leave, will you?_

_Yes, but it would have to be within two weeks time, after that, it would be hard on you and I could die, but I agree to your terms. You should also know that we would share everything. Our feelings, memories and your body. It would be as if it were my body as well. I would be able to control your movements if I wished, but only with your permission of course. Now, I must take control of your body to put you into a meditated sleep. It will not harm you. It will help for when we blend so that I can finish healing the rest of your injuries._

_That's fine Tia, but don't fix too much, like the cuts on my head or face, and leave the bruised ribs alone. When we get out of here and get Harm to a doctor, they are going to wonder why I'm not even a little hurt. I very well can't tell them the truth; they would surely lock me up or in this case, us. They might even find out about you and want to study us and then who knows what._ Mac did not want to be a lab rat and she did not want Tia'ac to be one either.

_Okay, I do not like it, but will do as you say. And I do not believe I would like to be a 'lab rat' either. Sleep now Sarah, I will wake you soon. _

With that, Mac fell into a restful and peaceful sleep, while Tia'ac healed and blended with Mac.

As Tia'ac was blending with her, she saw Sarah's whole life. All the pain and joy she had. It was sad; it seemed as if she had more pain then joy. Tia'ac learned so much about the Tau'ri and its history. Tia'ac only wondered how she was going to find the rest of the Tok'ra and hoping that they were still around to find them to begin with. The Tau'ri must have defeated Ra somehow.

**Tuesday**

**August 12, 2003**

**2200 Hours MST/2400 Hours EST**

**Andrews Air Force Base**

**Washington, D.C.**

AJ was sitting in the back of their transport with Boone, Mad Dog and Farrow that would take them to Paraguay. They were waiting for the rest of the team to get here. The President had called AJ himself telling him that O'Hara was too ill to come, but had really wanted to be there. He had said that O'Hara was sending three of the best people he knew and trusted to help.

One was Doctor Daniel Jackson, who spoke the language, the other was a Colonel Jack O'Neill, black's ops, Air Force Solider and the last was a fellow Marine, Major Ferriti, who was stationed with Mac in Bosnia. He couldn't believe that O'Hara didn't come himself, but thought that he must be very sick to not be here for Mac. If O'Hara trusted them with Sarah's life, so would he.

Speak of the devils. AJ could hear them coming up into the transport. He took a good look at them, the taller one he could tell was black ops just by the way he scoped out the area. The next guy was definitely the doctor, so that made the last Ferriti. He could hear them talking and what they were saying.

"I'm telling you Daniel, I do not believe this Mac guy could ever out shoot Kawaski, never in a million years. I'll even bet on that." Jack was still going on about how there wasn't any way that Mac was better than his friend. "And, there is no way, that he can out eat T... Murray. Or take him down. I can't even do that, the only time was," Jack said, waving his hands in the air, "Well you know when."

"Jack, I said that Mac could take Murray down by surprise. I also said that Mac might be able to, or at the very least, come close to eating more than him." Ferriti was explaining. He was having a ball. Getting Jack all railed up was so fun.

"Did I also tell you guys that Mac can tell the time without a watch or clock? Mac can tell you the time without looking…" Ferriti said and was interrupted by Jack.

"NO one can do that! Next you're going to tell me Mac can see into the future…." This time Jack was interrupted.

"No, but I will tell you that Mac has saved Commander Rabb with visions. That when his Tomcat crashed into the Atlantic during a storm, Mac was able to pin point the exact location where to find him." AJ told them, then said while sticking his hand out to shake, "By the way, I'm Chegwidden, next me is Boone, over there is Farrow and that's Mad Dog. While we're on this mission, we will not worry about rank. Is that clear?" AJ could tell that the other two were trying to pull O'Neil's leg by letting him believe that Mac was a man. Who was he to say differently?

He looked over to Boone, Farrow and Mad Dog and could tell by their smirks that they were in on it. Anything to keep their mind off of what they were headed into.

Daniel and Ferriti looked at each other with a grin. They saw the looks that had passed between the others. They knew that none of them would say anything.

"So, Jack, what do I win if Mac can do all we say?" Daniel asked.

"Well, Spacemonkey, if you're right, I'll stop calling you Spacemonkey for a week."

"A month," Daniel stated, as he faced Jack with his hands on his hips.

"Two weeks!" Jack replied his arms folded over his chest.

"Three!"

"TWO!! And that's my final offer. Take it or leave it."

"Fine, I'll take." Daniel agreed, stalking off to find a place to sit.

When Ferriti sat next to AJ, he asked Ferriti if they were always like this.

Ferriti replied with a laugh, "Well, it's usually worse than this, but yes, they are."

**Wednesday**

**August 13, 2003**

**1130 HRS**

**Helio**

**Over Paraguay**

Jack was piloting and Boone was co-pilot. They had gotten along good, talking about planes and their missions, ones that they could talk about, which wasn't many.

AJ and the rest were in the back searching for the bi-plane. They had been looking for two hours and getting low on fuel. Jack asked how long they had been looking, when Farrow spoke up and said that Mac would know down to the second. Everybody else laughed, but Jack, he had the feeling that he was the butt to their joke. He didn't really mind at all, if it relieved some of the tension, so be it. He was just about to ask Boone how he knew Mac and Rabb when they took on heavy artillery fire from below.

"What the hell!" AJ bellowed as he was hit in his left shoulder. He fell back, but got right up and fired in the direction that the shot had come from. The others returned fire as well managing to take down a few of them. They figured that they must be Sadik's men since they had found were the missiles where destroyed. They just hoped to get to Harm and Mac soon and that Sadik didn't have them.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

"I'm going to head west AJ. Knowing Harm he would have flown into the sun to blind those guys down there." Boone yelled over the gun fire. He knew Harm's dad and Harm was just like Hammer, right down to that grin of his.

"Whatever you think Tom. You would know Harm better in this situation."

Daniel managed to get a couple of those guys down there. It's sad to think he was getting good at shooting. All those missions where they ran into enemy fire helped a lot.

"Take that you son of Bitch!" Mad Dog yelled. "And that's for shooting my best friend you sorry bastard!" Mad Dog was one crazy SOB, but if you needed someone to back you up and get out safely, you called him. AJ just shook his head and told Daniel not to worry about Dog, when Daniel was giving him a funny look while bandaging AJ up.

"He's fine, Daniel, you don't need to be concerned. He may seem crazy, but he's not. He only acts that way; it drove our CO's into early graves." AJ chuckled as he recalled some of the things that Dog did.

"What kind of Doctor are you? I thought it wasn't a medical one. How did you get so good at fixing injuries?" He asked him after he stopped laughing.

"Well, Danny boy use to be accident prone when we first met. He had been in the infirmary so often that he should be a medical doctor by now." Jack said turning around while smirking. "We should be okay for awhile. They won't catch up to us anytime soon."

"Gee, thanks a lot Jack, but he is right. I probably should be a medical doctor or at least a medic." Daniel replied shaking his head. Thank goodness those days are over, being around the SGC the last few years, well except for being ascended, helped.

"Where is it you work that you were accident prone?" Farrow asked.

"We work at Cheyenne Mountain, a lot of stairs." Ferriti said.

"Hey, that looks like a plane down there!" Yelled Dog who was leaning over the side.

"Is there any place to land this bird, gentlemen?" AJ asked.

"Yes, there is a dirt road about half mile from here but one of us should stay here and keep anyone from stealing the Helo." Jack said as he was landing on the road.

"Sounds good, but who?" Asked Boone.

"Dog, you stay here, you're scarier to look at then the rest of us. They take one look at your face and they will run the other way screaming." Laughed AJ, he knew Dog wouldn't take offense, he did have a face like a bull dog, hence the nick name.

"Sure, Hoss, but you owe me big time." Dog called back to him as they were hiking into the forest. He knew it wasn't true, Dog owed AJ ten times over. If he hadn't pulled him out of that firefight back in Nam, he would never have made it home to see his sons born. He never figured out how he did that, he had been shot too and it looked worse than his. There was so much blood on AJ; it was a wonder he made it out of there himself. No, Dog owed him a lifetime over.

**Same Time**

**Crash Site **

**Paraguay **

Harm slowly got himself sitting up. He looked around, but didn't see Mac lying where he last saw her. _'She was lying on the ground a few minutes ago. At least I think it was a few minutes. I could really use Mac's sense of timing right about now. I wonder if she gone to get help. She seemed okay when I looked over the side of the plane to check on her. Her chest was rising maybe a little shaky, but she was breathing.'_

'_God Mac, I hope you're safe and come back here soon. I tried to get up and go to you but I must have fallen out and blacked out.'_ "Dad, please look after Mac for me. Keep her safe and out of Sadik's hands." Harm said as he looked to the sky.

He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the gun fire. "Oh, God, don't let that be them getting Mac." _'What am I going to do? I can't do anything to help and my gun is missing.' _

'_What am I going to do if I lose her? She is my best friend and I do care for her. I didn't even think I told her, but I must have, she knows how I feel about her. Doesn't she? But that kiss she gave to Clay, what was that about? I guess I lost her to him. I knew I should have come out and let Mac know how I feel about her when I had the chance. Why didn't I? I had so many opportunities, but something always stopped me. Why?' _

'_I have to get out of here somehow. My mom would not be able to handle losing me like this, just like my dad, not knowing for sure if I was really gone.' _

"Please, dad, help us get out, or help to send someone to us!" Just as Harm finished saying that he heard what sounded like a Helio. _'Could it be Sadik, or hopefully our rescue, but how would I know for sure. I'll go crawl over into those bushes and hide. I just hope it's the Calvary.'_

So with that thought he crawled on his hands and knees to hide as best as he could. By the time he managed to crawl across to the other side, he was sweating and weak.

'_Wow, I haven't been this dizzy since that drinking binge when Diane was murdered. That seems like a lifetime ago instead of eight years. I do miss Diane. I was in love with her hoping to be married to her, and have a child, or two or three. If only I met her there instead of her coming to meet me, but I can't live in what ifs, they never help.' _

He tried to keep as quiet as possible when he heard movement to the left. There was a tall grey hair guy in camouflage walking toward the plane with an automatic weapon pointing ahead. Another guy with short dirty blond hair wearing glasses who came up behind him with another guy right behind him.

Soon three others came into view and what a view. Harm could not believe that both Admirals and Farrow would come looking for them.

"Sirs! Over here!" Harm had called to them.

AJ looked over to where he had heard Harm calling them. He saw that Harm was under some bushes and looking beat up. "Rabb! What the hell happened down here! And where is the Colonel?" He was getting scared. He didn't see her anywhere and not liking what he was concluding.

Harm looked into AJ's eyes. He answered with anxiety and uncertainty. "I'm not sure sir. When I had first awakened, I saw the Colonel laying on the ground out cold. She was breathing and had a cut on the side of her head. I climbed out of the plane to go to her but must have blacked out when I landed on the ground. I just work up about half an hour or so to find that Mac wasn't here. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry sir, I tried to get them out of here alive, but I'm not sure if Webb and Gunny made it to safety, or where Mac is."

"Harm, you did great, you got the stingers, and Gunny did get Webb to a hospital. They are on their way home as we speak. Though I had to order Gunny home, he wanted to come for Mac, but I already had one Marine and a retired one too. Now, we just need to track down Mac. I'm guessing that the Colonel went the opposite way of Sadik and his men, so we should go this way." AJ said pointing to the east.

Boone had come over, asking Harm if he could stand. When he received a negative, he called Jack over. "We're going to have to carry him out. Then we can come back to help them search for Mac." Boone radioed to Dog to let him know that they were coming and not to shot. With Dog, he would shoot first, and then ask questions later.

AJ, Daniel, Farrow and Ferriti decided to go in pairs to search a wider area. AJ and Daniel teamed up leaving Farrow and Ferriti to be partners, which left Jack and Boone to stick together.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

**Same Time**

**Washington DC**

**JAG Headquarters**

Back at JAG Jen was getting anxious. She was hoping the Admiral would have called in by now, but he had not. Bud and Harriet noticed that she seemed distracted and wondered what was going on.

"Jen, is something wrong? You seem to be preoccupied with something." Harriet had asked while they were in the ladies room.

"No, Ma'am, everything is fine. I was just hoping to hear about the Colonel. I'm very worried about her. You haven't heard anything have you?" Jen was so concerned that she almost said the Admiral instead of the Colonel.

"No, I haven't, but I think we won't until they come home. I just can't believe the Admiral would just take off like that. I know he has his own family, but JAG is a family too. It makes me so angry with him. I thought he cared for us. Bud and I even named our son after him. He leaves without even knowing if Mac is alive or…. I can't even say it! It's just not possible!" Harriet was getting herself worked up and it wasn't good for her. She was pregnant with twins this time.

"Ma'am, you really need to calm down, it's not good for you or your babies."

"CALM DOWN!" Harriet yelled, then remembered where she was and took several deep breaths. "You're right, Jen, it's not healthy for me. I just can't get over the fact the he would abandon the Colonel like that."

"Well, everything isn't as it seems, and that is all I am saying." Jen said, while staring into Harriet's eyes with a knowing look.

"Are you saying he went after her?"

"No, of course not, Ma'ma, he's on vacation to see his daughter. Why would the Admiral go into a country; that right now no one is allowed to enter. That would end his career if he was caught. Do you REALY think that he would do that, Ma'am?" Jen said all this with the straightest face she could manage. Being a preacher's daughter had taught her how to lie with a straight face and get away with it. But here at JAG Jen found she really couldn't lie to them. They were more of a family to her than her own father.

Harriet looked her in the eyes seeing a flash of something pass by. She then realized that what Jen was saying; was that he was going to help Mac, but was told not to say a word to anyone. Well, Harriet thought. _'She was going to tell the one person who looked up to him as inspiration that was Buddy. He was so dishearten to think that the man he inspired to be wouldn't help someone as close to him as the Colonel. She couldn't wait to tell him, but he was in court right now, so she would have to.' _"Okay Jen, I believe you and I'll talk to you later." Harriet said, with the biggest smile she had in a long time.

Jen knew that Harriet had figured out the truth on her own. She just hoped she would at least keep it to Bud and herself.

When she had returned to her desk there was a message for her to call Bethesda Hospital. She wondered what they wanted. She returned their phone call getting transferred to a room where she was surprised to hear from Gunny. "Gunny, what are you doing there? I hope you were not hurt? Are you there with the Colonel and the Commander? Is the Admiral with you? How is Mr. Webb? Is he okay?" Jen kept rattling off question after question.

"Petty Officer, stop! Are you getting lessons from Lieutenant Roberts? I will answer your question, but take a breath." Victor laughed. He had just settled Mr. Webb into his room where he had been asleep for only a few minutes.

"Jen, as far as I know, the Admiral is fine. He and some others left me and Mr. Webb at the airport, though I wanted to help with the search. I was ordered to escort Mr. Webb back to the States. By the way, Mr. Webb is doing fine; he will need to stay in the hospital for awhile time to recoup. It will take some time for him to recover. I haven't heard anything about the Commander or the Colonel. The last I saw of them they were fine. The Colonel was ruffed up a bit, but otherwise in good health."

"Mr. Webb took the brunt of the torture so that she wouldn't get hurt. He is an honorable man, one I would gladly help again. It wasn't Clay's fault what happened, it was mine. I'd give anything to repay Mac and Clay for getting me out of there."

"As soon as I hear ANYTHING, Jen, I will call you. Just have everyone praying for them. Talk to you soon. Bye!"

"Thanks, Victor! This means a lot that you would call to let us know. But, I don't agree with you, knowing the Colonel like I think I do, she would have gone to help rescue anyone… Ah, not to say that she wouldn't help you, just that is how she is Gunny. You know what I mean? Don't you?"

"Yes, Jen, I do. Goodbye!" He was laughing slightly.

"Talk to you very soon, I hope. Bye!" Jen was somewhat relieved to hear what had happened so far. She sat there starring at the phone wishing that they would hear good news soon. She didn't think she would be able to handle any more stress. Harriet walked by, so Jen told her the latest news. She was happy to hear that Gunny and Mr. Webb were home safe and sound, now only to get the rest of the family home too.

**Same Time**

**Wednesday**

**August 13, 2003**

**0930 Hours MST**

**Colorado**

George had sent a message to Jacob yesterday and was waiting for him to come back. He had told Garshaw that it was an emergency, to let Jacob know that a friend by the name of Mac was in need of help.

So, here he was in the control room, waiting for the IDC code to open the Iris. When they received confirmation that it was in fact the Tok'ra ID he told Walter to open the Iris.

When he entered the gateroom, Sam had beaten him there. He was hoping that she would be in her lab too preoccupied by some kinda of project to notice the alarms going off. Most of the time they had to page her to the control room, of course the one time when he was trying to do something without her knowing she would turn up.

"Dad, what brings you back so soon?" Sam said as she gave him a hug.

"What, you're not happy to see me, kiddo?" He laughed.

"Of course I am, but I thought you had a mission to go on and I thought Garshaw was missing you?"

"Yes, well I was and she is." He was trying to come up with an excuse, but was having trouble.

"Actually, I called him. A friend of his is in trouble needing some help." George came up behind Sam. "Hey, Jacob, sorry I had to call you back so soon."

"No problem, I was able to get Malek to take over our mission."

Sam was looking back and forth between the two. She could tell they were keeping something from her, but what? "So, who's this friend that needs your help? Anyone I know?" She knew all her dads friends, so if he said no, then she knew he was lying to her.

"Oh, no one you have met."

"Okay! What's this all about? You are lying to me and you have never lied to me before, why now?"

Jacob looked over to George with a look that said I knew this day was coming. He was not only going to mostly likely lose Sarah, but Sam as well.

"Okay, let's take this into my office where the two of you can talk. Then I'll tell you what I know." George said, with a deep sigh.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

**Hammond's Office**

"George, can you at least tell me if she is okay?" Sam had not seen that look in her dad's eyes since the time he told her about mom dying in the car wreck. That had her feeling troubled and wondering who this 'she' was.

"No, I can't. All we know so far is that she is missing, and presumed dead. I am really sorry Jacob." He felt so bad for him. He knew Sarah was like a second daughter to him.

George said that he would be back in half an hour to give them some time. That he would try and get some more news on his friend.

Jacob was pacing back and fourth behind the desk while Selmak was trying to get him calmed, but it wasn't working.

"Samantha, your father is having a difficult time with this. Please be patient and try to understand what he is about to tell you. He never wanted to keep things from you, or your mother and Mark, but with the Air Force as you know, you do not always have a choice. So, try to remember that when he tells you everything."

"What do you mean keep things from us? What things?"

"Samantha, please, he will tell you. Just have a seat and let him explain."

"Explain what? Can't you just tell me since he can't seem to tell his own daughter?"

"No, I cannot. It is not my secret to tell. It is Jacob's, I am sorry Samantha."

"Sure, Selmak, whatever," Sam replied, frustrated with not getting an immediate answer. "Dad, please tell me what's going on here. Who is this 'SHE" and why does it seem like she is so important to you? Do you love her? Where you having an affair with her? Is that why you kept her a secret?"

"NO! I wouldn't nor have I ever cheated on your mother. I loved her with all my heart and soul. God! To this day I still miss her and wish I had made it on time to pick her up at work so she didn't get into that cab. Then she would still be alive for me to love her the way she deserves to be."

"I'm sorry dad, I know you loved mom, but tell me what's going on."

"Okay, just sit down and let me explain and please do not interrupt. Wait to ask any question, or to yell at me after I have finished. Okay?

"Sure, dad, just tell me, you are really worrying me." She sat in front of the desk as her dad took George's seat.

"I was born Mathew Jacob O'Hara. I have a sister Deanna, but I'm not sure where she is anymore. I joined the Marines soon after graduation. After graduating from boot camp, I then went to Nam. While there, the CIA requested my help, I started going undercover as Jacob Mathew Cater."

"After a few years of working for them, I met your mom, as Jacob Cater, a man without any family. I fell in love at first sight. She was an amazing woman, had the most beautiful eyes and gorgeous smile you ever seen. Just like yours." Jacob sighed as he recalled how beautiful Sam's mom was.

"I soon asked her to marry me. We had Mark soon after and then you came a couple years later. As time went on, it was so much easier to keep it a secret. I had to protect you, you all were and are my life. If anything happened to any of you, I'd go crazy just like I did when I lost your mother." Getting up to pace, Jacob tried to get his thoughts in order.

After a minute, Jacob continued his story as he sat back down with his hands clasped onto of the desk. "Did you ever wonder where I was, those few months, when I left you with the neighbors? I wasn't sent overseas, not really. I took the most dangerous mission that I could find. I went back to my life as Mathew O'Hara to go undercover to bring down a drug lord. That lasted for seven months, until I came out of the shock of losing your mother and remembered that I still had the best parts of her in the two of you, so I came home."

"You guys were so angry and bitter towards me; for good reason too. I soon realized that I had blown it with the both of you. I kept trying to reach through those walls you guys put up. Nothing seemed to help, then one night I got a call I would never forget."

"My sister's only daughter was in a car accident. Sarah and her friend Eddie were drunk, with him driving. Needless to say they wrecked, Eddie died at the scene, but Sarah survived. Sarah was a mess, an alcoholic by the time she was seventeen. I found out later that Deanna had left Sarah and her abusive alcoholic husband when Sarah was just fifteen." Sighing again as he remembered that time, Jacob had to stop talking so he could get his anger under control over the fact that his sister would leave her only child behind.

"I have known Sarah since she was a baby, she was always so happy, at least when I saw her. Those summers when your mom, and your brother and you thought I was away for briefings in DC, I was really visiting Sarah, taking her to Red Rock Mesas to hunt for Ichnites. Those are dinosaur footprints in case you didn't know." He replied, as he glanced at Sam.

"Anyway, in the summers when she was young, I'd take her there. I knew her parents were having trouble, but my sister always said that he was never abusive, but she lied to me. If I had known I would've taken them away from him, hiding Sarah and Deanna far away where he could never find them."

"To get back to when I was called about Sarah's accident. I took her back to Red Rock and spent three months drying her out. Oh, Sam, it was the hardest thing for me to watch. She would talk in her sleep as she had nightmares, about her mom leaving her and her father beating her, blaming her for her mother leaving him. She told me how she watched Eddie die before eyes."

"Sarah eventually told me that her dad had called her a slut and that if she wasn't born that Deanna would still be there with him. She also said that most of the kids called her Joe Mackenzie's slut daughter."

"The only one that stood by her and had as bad of a life as Sarah was her best friend Eddie. To this day Sarah blames herself for Eddie's death."

"I got her to go into the Marines where she did amazing. She was the top of her class and the best female marksmen in years."

"After boot camp, she was stationed at Japan and then went to OCS. When she left Japan, she went to Duke to become one of the best JAG lawyers around, but I'm jumping ahead here."

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

"After graduating from Duke Sarah went to Bosnia were she and Ferriti where stationed together. Sarah and Ferriti along with two others; an enlisted kid and their CO; where hit by a surprised attack."

Raising her hand to stop him, Sam commented, "Dad, I know you didn't want me to interrupted, but I know this story. Ferriti and Janet told Daniel and I about Mac and what happened."

"Oh, okay, well, when Sarah recovered she went to JAG and has been working there ever since."

"As this was all taking place, and you were busy with school and the Air Force, and Mark was into his own life, and not wanting to have anything to do with me. I went back to my life as Mathew O'Hara to go undercover with a white supremacies group."

"After a couple of years, I wanted out, so with the help of a CIA agent, I came up with a plan to get. It involved stealing the Declaration of Independence." Looking sheepish, he replied, "You might have heard the story back in '95', that was me."

Sam nodded her head yes.

"Well, anyway, it worked. It also moved Sarah into JAG Headquarters, which I didn't realize she would be there, that was all Webb's doing but it all worked out in the end."

"I found out later that she had married a guy named Christopher Ragle. He ended up in jail while Sarah went back home to finish high school. It was gradation night that they crashed."

"She never filed for divorce, she was afraid he would come back to hurt her. Sarah also said that she didn't even remember marrying him that she just woke up one morning with a ring on her left finger. As far as she was concerned, they weren't married, but of course the courts don't see it that why. I just wonder what Sarah was thinking by not at least getting it annulled."

"When Ragle had gotten out he went looking for her. He was as abusive as her father. He also kept her pretty drunk most of the time. Ragle did catch up to her in Japan, without her knowing and found out that he had been spying on her and her CO, Colonel John Farrow. Later when she was at JAG he came to see her needing money. Ragle blacked mailed her and Farrow."

"Farrow and Sarah had a brief affair after she was being transferred. It was on his recommendation that Duke had accepted her. Though they said the affair happened after Sarah was no longer under his command with it lasting only a weekend."

"To try to make this story as short as possible I'll just tell you she was charged with Ragle's murder along with Farrow. He was there to bring the bribe money to keep quiet. There was a struggle with a gun, it went off killing Ragle. They did get off, but it ruined what was left of John's career with Sarah receiving an Admiral's Mast."

"After all that, she still made Lieutenant Colonel and almost married a guy that I never met."

"Anyway, that's the whole story and right now all I know is that she's in trouble."

"I am truly sorry, Sam, you have to believe me when I say I wanted to tell you guys, but it was all classified. The only reason George knows is because he almost had Sarah on the SGC after I came to be here. I had to tell him my relationship towards her. I even had to get permission from the President before telling him. He said I could tell you, but by then I felt it was too late and you would have hated me. I didn't want to take the chance." When Jacob ended his tale he looked up into Sam's eyes.

"I can't believe you never said a word to me about her. From all you said she sounds like a remarkable person to come through all that. Yeah, I'm angry that you didn't tell me but I do understand about keeping things a secret. I have to do it all the time when I talk to Mark, or anyone outside of the SGC. I'm not saying I'm ready to forgive you just yet, that will take time, but I will be here for you, dad."

Sam stood up to give him a hug then sat back down and informed him on what she knew. "From what little I know, she was on a CIA mission to get a guy named Sadik and the stinger missiles that he had." She told him all about it, who went after her and Webb and how they were letting Jack assume that Mac was a man.

They were laughing about it when George returned. "Well, I'm glad to see your still alive Jacob."

"Well, I wasn't sure there for a minute. So, tell me about Sarah. Any news?" Jacob asked.

George sat down and explained what was going on. "So far all we know is that Webb and a Gunnery SGT Victor Galindez are back in DC. Webb will have a long road to recovery ahead of him. He is at Bethesda and will be for awhile, but his prognosis is good. He took the brunt of the captivity having them leave her alone. Apparently, they were posing as a married couple with her pretending to be pregnant. The guy Webb was doing business with was a family man. When Webb said he was married to a diamond expert and had a child on the way, well as you can guess, he had to come up with one. That is where Sarah came in, with her language skills; all they had to do was make it appear that she was pregnant. They also taught her about diamonds which she mastered I'm told."

Smiling at them, George commented, "From the laughter I gather Sam has told you the rest, including how Jack put his foot in his mouth again. This was just like when he thought Sam was a guy, boy Jacob, you should have seen his face when she walked in here."

"Thanks, George, for all you've done and are doing. Sarah has been through so much, I just hope she's ok." Jacob said.

Placing her hand on Jacob's arm, Sam replied, "She will be dad, from what I have learned about her, Sarah's a survivor. She'll make it through this, you'll see." Looking over to George, she asked, "What is going to happen now, Sir?"

Standing up, he told them, "Well, right now, we're waiting for a call from the President. Hopefully we will find out more. As of now, there aren't any flights out until tomorrow morning, so you will have to wait. I'm sorry Jacob. I wish I had better news for you."

Getting up as well, Jacob said, "I understand George. How long did they say?"

"They didn't. You can stay in one of the VIP rooms. I will let you know as soon as I hear more. You look beat. I'm sure that when they find Sarah, she will need you and you collapsing in exhaustion won't help make things any better. Even if you do have a Tok'ra to give you added strength." He added smiling.

Jacob bowed his head to indicate that Selmak had taken over. "Yes, General Hammond, you are correct. Jacob is tired as well as I am. We will take the VIP room to rest and wait for you to call. Goodnight."

"Yes, very well, Selmak. Goodnight."

Sam walked with her dad to his room and said goodnight. She went to find Janet to tell her what she had learned. That the Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie that Janet and Ferriti knew was her long lost cousin. _'Wow! What a small world they lived in,'_ she thought.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

**Paraguay:**

**Underground Tunnel:**

Tia'ac had finished blending and healing Sarah for thirty minutes and forty-three seconds now. It was amazing to be aware of the time every second. And she was able to enhance Sarah's ESP. Tia'ac was not really sure if knowing what the future held was a good thing or not.

Sarah became aware that she was no longer alone, that not only could she feel Tia'ac, but she could sense the others as well. _'Wow! What is that buzzing I feel?'_

'_That is how we sense other symbiote around us, but it seems almost soothing, maybe because we are sensing my siblings. Or maybe because we are Tok'ra and not Goa'uld, our mother said with your gift that you would be able to tell us apart. That you would be able to tell who were Tok'ra and who the Goa'uld were. That would be extremely helpful, since we do not wear identification. We could be easily fooled.'_

'_Yes, I understand what you mean. The Tok'ra have lived amazing lives and have seen so much. I can't believe all the memories that you carry. You… Ah, I guess we, now, have all your parent's and all their host's memories. I know so much about the lives of so many aliens or I guess people who were taken here on Earth. I can't even imagine living in your own body and not being able to stop yourself from saying or doing anything. I'm so glad you are a Tok'ra Tia. You don't mind if I call you Tia? Do you?'_

'_No, Sarah, I do not mind at all. I find it quiet pleasing. We should say goodbye to our family before we take our leave. We do not know when or if we will be back.'_

'_No, WE WILL be back. I can see us back here and bringing them to some mountain or tunnel. I don't know which, it's kinda foggy. I just know that we will come back, but don't know when.'_

'_Yes, I see it to. That is good to know, I was afraid I would never see them again. Now, we must go if we are to save Harmon.'_

"My brothers and sisters, I am happy to tell you that Sarah is the one mother had spoken to use about. Though we must leave, we will return to you soon and take you back with us. We are not sure when this will be, but we do know that we will be back." So, with that they climbed out of the tunnel.

As they were just finishing hiding and cover up the hole and tunnel; AJ spotted them. '_Tia, I sense a Tok'ra coming near us, what should we do?'_

'_Stay calm, just turn around and find out who it is. They might be here to help us.'_

'_But no one knows of us or that we are even here!'_

"Sarah, is that you?" AJ could not believe it. Here he was blended with Toa'mel for over the last thirty some years with the knowledge that someday they would meet their heartmates. And it turns out that Sarah somehow had blended with a symbiote, he just hoped it was a Tok'ra.

The only way that they were told that it would be them was that the host would have an image of footprints of the large creatures that came before man. That is what Pangeria had told Toa'mel. The dinosaur is what AJ had figured out. They never gave up the hope of seeing them.

Lucky for AJ, Daniel had come across some artifacts that he wanted to pack in his backpack so he was a few minutes behind him.

Sarah turned around and looked into AJ's eyes and saw the one they were waiting for all their lives. Sarah knew that AJ was blended with a Tok'ra and looking into his eyes, she could see all the love he had for her. '_For me? He loves me? But?'_

'_Talk to them Sarah, do not just stand there. If you will not, then I will.'_

'_Okay! Okay!' _"AJ… Ah, I mean, Sir, what are you doing here? I mean, I know why… I… Ah… Umm… What I'm trying to say is, well…" Sighing Mac ran her hand through her hair then continued, "God this is so hard and it shouldn't be." She laughed, but it wasn't the kind of humorous sound that she usually made.

"No, I guess it shouldn't be. Okay, we both know that we are blended. Which we will tell each other about the circumstances that it came to be later. For now I need to make sure that you are not a Goa'uld and we were told that if, you are who we think you are, then you will have an image or in this case a tattoo of dinosaur footprints."

Mac looked at him in surprise, how did they know? "Yes, I or I mean we do. But I'm guessing that you won't take our word for it, you will want to see it."

They walked towards each other until they were less than a foot apart. Sarah looked into his eyes as she pulled the left side of her top and bra down almost to her nipple.

There on her left breast were little dinosaur footprints. "They are called 'Ichnites', dinosaur tracks, I had it done after my uncle helped me to dry out and a reminder of how far I had come. And to remind me of my uncle who would always be there for me no matter what." Mac said when she saw him lower his eyes to her chest.

"Are you blended with Toa'mel, AJ?"

His eyes flew back to hers in surprise. "How did you know? What is your Prinekh's name?"

"Her name is Tia'ac, back I have come to refer to her as Tia."

"Oh, Sarah, this is so wonderful. We have been waiting for this day to come for so long and for you to be apart of this is something I couldn't even hope for my love." He held her in a tight embrace.

"You love me? How could you love me? I'm not the kind of person you deserve." She could not understand how a wonderful man as AJ could love someone like her.

"Yes, Sarah, I have loved you from the moment I saw you at the White House Rose Garden, but with the regs and knowing that you could never love an old man like me, I push it down deep and the only reason that I never threw you over my desk and had my way with you, is because of Toa'mel helping me control my impulses."

Sarah looked into AJ's eyes with her mouth opening and closing. She could not believe what she heard. _'He loves me!'_

"Oh, AJ, if you only knew how much I love you and I don't think you are old and I do love your sexy bald head. And to have you take me on your desk is one of my fantasy."

With that she grabbed his head and gave him a kiss that he would remember for eternity. '_Wow! Thought Tia, if this is what they do to us with just a kiss I wonder what it will be like when we take them as our mates.'_

"Sarah, we must stop, we didn't come alone. The others don't know about our little friends obviously, so we have to wait until we get back home."

"Home, I almost lost hope on going home. What about Harm? I had to leave him, I was trying to get help, but I fell which I'll explain later. Did Clay make it?"

"We found Harm, and Clay is at Bethesda with Victor. Boone and a Colonel O'Neill, who by the way thinks you're a guy, carried him back to the Helio. He and a Doctor Daniel Jackson were sent by your uncle and a Major Ferriti also came with them. Also, I have an old SeAL buddy come to help; he goes by the name Mad Dog. John also came when he heard that you were missing." AJ was afraid that Sarah still had feelings for John.

**To Be Continued…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

"AJ, I can tell what you're thinking and your wrong. Yes, I do have special feelings and memories of our time together, John taught me how it was to be loved by a man, the way it should be, not the way Chris showed me. But I am not in love with John or Harm or anybody else you can come up with. I have and always will be in love with you. I don't know the first two, but I do know Ferriti, we were stationed together in Bosnia. I still keep in touch with him at times. And how come Colonel O'Neill thinks that I'm a guy?"

"I will never doubt your love for me again Sarah. The reason that O'Neill thinks you're a guy is that apparently when their CO, a General Hammond, told them what was going on, he never said your first name so I'm guessing he just assumed you were a guy."

"Of course from what I've seen so far and from that picture of you in the bathing suit from JAG TV I have to say that you are most definitely a woman." He said, as he trailed a finger from her face to her left breast. He then gave her one last passionate kiss. Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it would jump right out of her chest.

"We need to go Sarah, Daniel should be coming soon. He came across some artifacts or something and wanted to pack them away.

As they turned around they saw Daniel coming towards them. "Hey, you found her, why didn't you call on the radios and let us know?"

"I was just about to do that, I only just fond her now. Doctor Jackson I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Mac, this Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"It's nice to finally meet you Colonel. Ferriti and Janet have told me about you. It's also good to see that you're okay."

"Thanks! And it's nice to meet you too Doctor Jackson. Ferriti has mentioned you also. But I don't recall a Janet though."

"Oh, call me Daniel and Janet is Doctor Frazier. She was the one to…"

"To take care of me in Bosnia. Yes, I'm just now remembering some of my time from there." '_With you blending with me Tia, I have been able to recall my entire life.'_

"Well, as nice as this is, I think we should head back and let everyone else know that you are safe Mac, especially that partner of yours." AJ radioed ahead to let them know that they were coming back with Mac.

**Back at the Helo:**

"Okay, Commander you'll be ok with Mad Dog. We will go back and help look for the Colonel. He should know better then to leave a man behind."

"He? Colonel, who are you talking about?" Harm asked Jack.

"Mac, your partner, remember. Did you lose your memory when you hit your head?" Jack replied.

"Come on Jack, we need to go before we run into those guys again." Boone was trying to get Jack to leave before Harm said anything about Mac not being a guy.

"Yeah, let's head out."

After Jack and Boone left Harm asked, "Ah, Mr. Mad Dog is it?"

"Just Mad Dog or Dog which ever you prefer."

"Yeah, ok. Why dose Colonel O'Neill think that Mac's a guy and why didn't anyone say anything."

Mad Dog told him and why everybody was going in on it. He even told him that Daniel had a digital camera with him so he could take Jack's picture to show people back home.

Just as Jack and Boone where half there they received the word that AJ and Daniel found Mac and were head back. For everyone to meet back at the Helo.

Everybody was back by the time AJ, Mac and Daniel met up with them. Daniel was first and had his camera ready, but behind his back so Jack wouldn't see. Then AJ came into view with Mac hidden right behind him.

"So, where is this guy, I'd like to finally meet him, AJ."

"Oh, Mac's right here. Mac, I'd like you to meet Colonel Jack O'Neill, Jack," AJ replied as he moved to the side, "Meet Lieutenant Colonel SARAH Mackenzie."

"No way! You guys are not funny!" Yelled Jack, after he got over the shock of seeing the tall slender beauty that was before him.

Everybody was laughing at the look on Jack's face, even Mac.

Jack just shooked his head and said. "Nice to meet you, Colonel."

"Nice to meet you too, Colonel, but call me Mac." She replied, with a smirk.

As she went to shake Jack's hand, she got the feeling as if he use to be blended with a To'kra before. She stared at his eyes for a few seconds longer then was normal, but didn't say anything.

Jack saw the look in her eyes and wondered what it was about. It seemed to him as if she knew something that she shouldn't. "Yeah, ok, but call me Jack."

Farrow came up to Mac and gave her a light kiss on the lips and a hug. "Sarah I'm so glad you're ok."

"Thanks, John, and thank you for coming to help us." She said with a small smile. She would always be fond of John, but her heart would always belong to AJ. She took a quick peek at AJ while she said that.

John saw the look as well as everybody else. They all were thinking the same thing. _'What was going on between the two of them?' _They knew that neither one would do anything to jeopardize their careers, so they would not say anything and pretend they didn't notice the look.

"Good to see you, Colonel." Boone came up next and shook her hand.

"Thank you for coming to get us out, Admiral. It means a lot to me and I'm sure to Harm as well."

"No need to thank me and call me Tom, I am retired now, Mac."

Ferriti gave Mac a hug. "Mac! The next time you want to meet let's do it without the shoot out. Okay?"

"Sure, Ferret, whatever you say!" She laughed using the old nickname she gave him years ago.

Harm called her over. "How are you, Ninja Girl? Where were you, you had me worried there for awhile and before you say it, I know you're a Marine and that you can take of yourself, I just don't want to lose my best friend."

"Or break in a new partner." She laughed while giving him a hug.

"Yeah, that too." He had his famous flyboy smile shinning bright if not a little dirty from moving around in the bushes.

AJ came over saying, "Mac, I'd like you to meet the last member of this impromptu group, my buddy, Mad Dog. Dog, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Mac this Dog."

"Nice to meet you… Ah Dog is it? Well, thank you also for coming to get us out of here." Shaking his massive hand. Mad Dog was a site to see. An African American at 6'ft 9'in and almost 300lbs, but it was all muscle.

They climbed in with Harm on one side of her and AJ on her other. She couldn't wait to get home and soak in a hot bathtub with lots of bubbles. She loved taking bubble baths when her schedule permitted it. '_Bubble baths? What is this Sarah?' _

Sarah showed Tia an image of what she meant. '_Yes, Tia thought she too would love these bubble baths as well.' _

**To Be Continued………**


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

**0945HRS EST**

**August 14, 2003**

**Porter Webb's Jet**

They were finally headed home, thanks to Porter Webb, she had sent her plane to take everyone back to DC. It was her way of thanking Commander Rabb for saving her only son but they had to wait until morning.

The jet was spacious, with a bed in the back where they put Harm. The main compartment had seats lined up against one side that looked more like a sofa. Across from them were four sections of two seats each that where facing forward.

Jack and Daniel took the first row; then Ferriti and Mad Dog; Farrow and Boone and the last held AJ and Mac, with Mac on the outside so that she could check on Harm occasionally.

Everybody chose to take the seats so they could recline back and get some sleep. Well, except AJ, he was still awake thinking about all that had gone on the last couple of days.

He watched the clouds pass by and thought about all that had happened yesterday and last night.

**Flashback:**

They took Harm, Mac and AJ to the nearest hospital, where the doctor determined that Harm had fractured his ankles from the force of the landing. He had braced his legs while trying to maintain control of the bi-plane. He also did have a concussion which by the time they saw the doctor it wasn't as severe. Harm also had some bruised ribs along with scrapes and scratches on his hands and face.

The doctor told Mac she was very fortunate to have been wearing the fake pregnancy suit. That she would be in worse shape or not here at all. She had given him a small smile and thanked him for his help. _'If he only knew'_, thought Mac.

AJ had his shoulder cleaned and stitched up after they removed the bullet. The doctor told him that he had to wear a sling for a few days and to keep the area dry for at least forty-eight hours. Of course with Toa'mel he didn't need to worry. He would have had it healed in a matter of a few hours.

The rest went in search of rooms at the locale hotel. They were lucky to get four rooms. Two of the rooms had twin beds while the other two had a queen and was connected by a shared bathroom. They decided that since they were taking shifts to keep watch here and at the hospital for Sadik and/or his men that they would share the rooms with the twin beds. They would give Mac one of the queens and AJ the other. They figured that being injured and most likely on pain meds that they would need the rest.

Mac and AJ came to the hotel when Boone had come to keep watch over Harm. They were surprised about the arrangement and where 'very' pleased that they had a shared bathroom that connected their rooms together. That way they could talk without anyone knowing.

After they all had eaten and said their goodnights they went into their respective rooms. AJ and Mac had opened their bathroom doors at the same time and where in each other's arms in a blink of an eye. He had given her a passionate kiss that took her breath away. It lasted for several minutes before they released each other.

"As much as Toa'mel and I want to continue this, we think we should talk first." AJ's replied when he knew they both wanted to do more. "Before I left I turned in my papers in for resignation, but Sheffield said for me to take thirty days leave and think about it, so don't worry about the regulations, they will not affect us."

Looking up at him in shock and a little hurt, feeling as if he were leaving her behind. "AJ, you can't leave. JAG needs you."

"We think it's for the best and Toa'mel and I are ready. We want to try and find the rest of the To'kra. We had come across a ship that we have hidden behind the house in the woods, we discovered it in China. We were only waiting to find you. What do you say? Want to explore the stars with us?" AJ said with a slight grin on his face.

With a smirk, Mac replied. "Gee, I don't know, we might have to think about that. Traveling with just the two of you for however long, we might get board."

"Think about it?! Get bored?! I'll show you who will get board." He tickled her while saying that.

"Please, stop! That tickles! Okay! Okay! We were only joking." Sliding her arms around AJ's neck, Sarah told him, "We would gladly go and spend a lifetime with the both of you, any where that you want, so long as we're together."

Her eyes flashed and then Tia asked, "But where would we go? We have no way of knowing what is out there or whom. I think when we get back I will look into the history of Egypt. That should give us a clue as to what happened to Ra, maybe Egeria left us a message as to where they went. Sarah and I think she also should retire. No one will question it after what she had been through."

"That is a good idea about looking into the history of Egypt. We had done the same, only we studied China. That is how we came to find the Tel'Tak." Toa'Mel replied.

"We really want to get showered and changed. Even though they gave us fresh clothes and we were able to take that ridiculous suit off, we never were able to get as cleaned as we liked, sponge baths don't really leave you feeling clean. You two could join us. Help wash our back?" Sarah commented.

"We would be most honored to do so. We are eager to make you both our mates, to explore and kiss and taste every inch of your body. Yes, I do believe we will join you Sarah." Toa'mel replied as they were removing her clothing.

Sarah slid her hands up and under his t-shirt pulling it over his taught abs, up to his chest. When the shirt was over his head she placed kisses all over the front of him. She licked and nibbled at his nipples. "Oh, AJ, how I love you so, please tell me this isn't a dream. That I won't wake up and still be held hostage by Sadik." She said all the while removing his pants and briefs.

AJ moved his hands to her waist when she came up from removing his pants. Sliding his fingers to her mound, he teased her. "Well, Sarah, tell me this, have you ever dreamed of being possessed by an alien being before?"

"No, I haven't, so I guess this means you are here with me." She was breathing heavily at this point.

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

Once all of their clothing was removed he stood back and devoured her with his eyes. "You are so beautiful."

He placed his hands on her face to draw them closer giving her the lightest of kisses. He slid his hands down her face to her neck and then finally to her breast. They felt like silk to him. He always dreamed of what her skin would feel like and now his dreams would come true.

Sarah's hands were not still either. She had moved them down sliding her hand to grasp his massive erection. '_Tia, he's bigger than I have ever imaged he'd be. I hope we can take all of him.'_

'_I am sure we will Sarah. Please, let me have control.'_

'_Of course, Tia.'_

Tia went down on her knees to kiss and lick his beautiful member. She stood back up and turned toward the shower to turn it on before entering the stall.

"I think it's time that we went into the shower before this gets too far. I would really love to get cleaned. It has been days since I lasted showered and I can no longer stand it." Sarah told them, after getting back control of her body.

She looked at AJ with so much passion and desire in her eyes, that AJ almost came right there. Thank goodness for Toa'mel or he would have. He reached for the shampoo and began washing Sarah's hair, massaging her scalp with his strong but gentle fingers.

She moaned in pleasure as she washed his chest with the bar of soap she had grabbed, then moving her hands up to his head. Sliding one hand to his neck, she could feel Toa'mel there. Massaging gently, she felt him give a little quiver.

AJ's eyes flashed yellow and Toa'mel came forward. "Sarah, if you keep that up, we will have to take you now and we want this first time to last, so please stop."

"I don't understand? Why would you want me to stop?"

"That is how the To'kra stimulate each other and you are doing wonderful things to me."

"Well, that's good to know." Sarah smile a little mischievous as she kept up massaging AJ's neck.

**End of Flashback:**

AJ had many lovers before, but being with Sarah and Tia'ac last night was the most incredible experience he ever had. '_I must agree with you, Albert, they are incredible. I believe we will come to love Tia'ac as much as we love Sarah. But I must remind you, we have a lot to accomplish in order to set out in search of the rest of the Tok'ra. Tia and Sarah will be having a clutch in five days. We will need to find a safe place for them or find something in which to transport them so we can bring them along.'_

'_Yes, we do and the first being Sarah's and my resignations. They will give us a hard time, I'm sure, but it won't matter.'_

'_While Sarah is researching Egypt's history, I think we should stock up the Tel'Tak (Cargo ship). It was a good idea to have it moved in the woods behind the house and fixing the cloaking devise is a priority, Albert.'_

The whole time that AJ and Toa'mel were talking, Sarah and Tia were watching AJ's expression, wondering what they were thinking. Her mind wondered back to that morning when they told them how they met.

**Flashback:**

AJ told them how his SeAL team ended up right smack in the middle of a cross fire. How he was shot over four different times and had crawled to what appeared to be a cave. As he had moved into the cave, there was a hole that he didn't see because it was so dark. He had fallen into it and landed in a pond.

He had passed out and would have drowned if it wasn't for Toa'mel. That was when he learned all about the To'kra and the Goa'uld. And how one day they would meet there heartmates. To think that if AJ had never crawled to the cave he might not have been here and Sarah would never have met her one true love.

**End of Flashback:**

AJ realized that he was being watched, turning his head he saw Sarah staring. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"I could ask you the same." She came back with.

"I asked you first, but I will tell you. I was thinking about last night in the shower." He had a glint to his eyes that made her shiver.

"Yes, that was… incredible. I hope we can shower together soon my loves." Sarah whispered back, she didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. Good thing To'kra hearing is out of this world.

"Toa'mel and I have decided that we need to get the Tel'Tak ready and to find a place, or large enough container to transport our soon to be little ones." AJ had the cutest grin on his face. He looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Yes, that would be wise my loves. As many times as we made love last, I would say that there will be quiet of few of them. I have never had that much stamina before. It's amazing the way I feel now that I'm blended. I have so much energy. I feel like a new person."

"Well Sarah, in a way you are, I remember that feeling when I first blended with Toa'mel. You get a renewed sense of life, a new lease on life if you will."

"I can't wait to get home and soak in a tub. I promised myself and Tia that we would relax in a hot bathtub full of bubbles. It's going to seem like heaven."

"Did I ever tell you that I put in a huge whirlpool tub built for two in my bathroom? I would be more than happy to share it with you, but if you want to go home instead, well that's fine."

"AJ, when I said that I want to go home, I meant yours, hopefully you do too. I don't ever want to be apart from you anymore. Eight years is long enough, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do, but right now I think we should get some sleep, we still have four hours until we land."

"I will, AJ, but I'm going to check on Harm. See how he's doing." With that she looked to make sure no one was looking at them and then gave him a quick peck on his lips before she left.

Sarah sat next to Harm on the bed and laid her hand on his forehead to check for any sign of a fever. Harm opened his eyes to find himself staring into Mac's eyes he said, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm glad you came in here. I'd like to talk about us."

"Us? What about us?" She really didn't want to get into this now, but knew it was probably the best time.

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

"Yes, us, I want there to be you and me and the baby deal that we made. I want to have that with you, Mac."

"Oh, Harm, I can't. I can't give you that family you deserve." She knew that even if she wasn't blended, she could never love Harm the way she loves AJ. So, she came up with somewhat of a lie. "Harm, I can't have children. I found out before I left for this mission."

What he didn't know is that it was partly true. Now that she was blended with a To'kra, she could never have a human child that if two To'kra did have one that child would be the most powerful being in the galaxy and possibly very dangerous.

"Mac, I'm so sorry to hear that, but that doesn't change anything. I don't care; we can find other options or adopt even. As long as I have you in my life that's all I need."

"I will always be in your life, Flyboy, but can you really say that you're in love with me? Because I don't think you do. I think you're afraid of losing your best friend; that I'll leave like Diane."

"I do love you, Mac… I'm in… I'm… Oh God, your right, Mac. I guess that's been my problem from the start. Maybe that's why I came up with the baby deal to begin with so I would always be connected to you."

"I understand. I do have to tell you something though. I want you to be the first to know that I'm handing in my resignation in when we get back."

"What! You can't leave JAG! You're my partner! You said you would always be there for me!"

"Harm, calm down I have to. This mission was so difficult and I need a break a clean break. I don't feel like a gun-ho Marine anymore. Can you please understand that?"

"Yeah, I guess, but couldn't you just take leave and then come back?"

"No, I don't think so. Besides, there is someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. He is the one I have been in love with for the last eight years, one that I never thought I could have, let alone hoped that he would want me."

"Who could not want you Mac? It's Webb you're talking about; isn't it?"

"Clay? No, it's not him. You're going to be surprised, but it's AJ."

"The Admiral, are you crazy? You know it's against the regs."

"No, Harm, I'm in love and it's not going to matter soon. He's retiring too. I just wanted to tell my best friend. I thought I might need the support and help."

"Boy, this mission really did mess you up if you're asking for help." He smiled to let her know he was teasing. "I bet the first thing you're going to do when we get back is get a Beltway Burger."

She looked up in surprise. "I forgot all about them!"

"You really did have a rough time, didn't you Ninja Girl?" He pulled her down unto the bed holding her tight to him.

"Yeah, but I'll be ok as long as I have my best friend by my side." She said somewhat sleepy closing her eyes.

"And AJ too." He said, looking into AJ's eyes. Harm was okay with this. He knew AJ was an honorable man and would take care of her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep holding Mac for what might be the last time.

AJ had come in when he heard the yelling. He nodded his head slightly in agreement, yes, Sarah had him too. He watched them sleep for a few minutes before heading back to his seat to get some sleep as well.

**0745 HRS MST**

**August 14, 2003**

**SGC**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Colorado**

Hammond met Jacob and Sam in the cafeteria for breakfast before they had to leave to catch their flight to DC.

"Well Jacob, I have good news for you. Jack called and said that they would be in DC at about 1400 hours their time. Then from there go to Bethesda. It seems…" He was interrupted by Jacob.

"Is Sarah hurt?" Jacob was frantic. "What happened?"

"No, Jacob, don't worry about Sarah. She's fine just bruised and scratched up a bit. Commander Rabb is the one they are taking. He will have to spend a couple of weeks there for physical therapy. He fractured both of his ankles while trying to keep control of the plane."

Handing Jacob some tickets, George explained, "Your flight leaves at 1000 hours and gets to Chicago at 1200 hours. Then you catch a flight at 1230 hours and get in DC at 1400 hours, well 1600 their time. I'm sorry Jacob, that's the only flight I could get the two of you for today."

"Thanks, George, that's fine. It'll give me time to prepare for the yelling I will be facing." He said with a wary smile.

Sam laughed while saying. "Well, look at it this way dad. At least we'll be in a hospital. I'm sure she will not yell that aloud."

"It never stopped her before, Sam." He laughed.

"We should go get ready to leave Samantha. We thank you General for all you have done for our family." Selmak stood and shook his hand.

"No need for thanks. You are part of my family as well, after all Sam is my goddaughter." He smiled at Sam while saying that.

After they left George sat down to finish his coffee and to think. '_Now hopefully I can get Colonel Mackenzie transferred to the SGC and leading her own team eventually.'_ He had the biggest smile on his face that anyone had ever seen.

**0945 HRS EST**

**JAG HQ**

"Petty Officer Coates, how may I direct your call?"

"Jen, this Gunny Galindez, sorry I didn't call last night…"

"Oh, that's okay. Do you have any news?"

"Actually that is why I'm calling. They will be here at Bethesda at 1500..."

"Bethesda! Are they okay? What happened? How bad was it?"

Gunny just laughed. "Jen, stop with the questions, I will tell you. The Colonel is fine. She was fortunate to only receive some scratches and bruised up a bit. The Admiral was shot in his shoulder but will recover. The Commander had fractured his ankles and will be spending a few weeks in therapy." He went on to explain what the Admiral told him about the rescue even how some Air Force Colonel by the name of Jack O'Neill was lead to believe that Mac was male and then his reaction to it.

After getting calmed down from laughing so hard Jen told him that she would tell the Roberts and Sturgis about everything and see them at the hospital.

When she hanged up she went to tell everybody and they all agreed to meet at the parking lot at 1520 and ride over in the Robert's mini-van.

Harriet said that she would stop on her lunch break and pick up flowers and balloons. Bud came up with the idea of stopping at Beltway Burgers on the way so they could get Mac here favorite meal there. They all knew that it would make her day. She was famous for her weekly trip to Beltway Burgers.

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

**1620 HRS EST**

**Thursday**

**August 14, 2003**

**Bethesda Army Hospital**

AJ was standing in Harm's hospital room doorway watching everybody laughing and talking. It was so good to see his family all having a good time. He was going over everything that had gone on that afternoon.

**Flashback:**

When they had landed everybody went their separate ways. Tom took Harm to the hospital; AJ said his goodbyes to Dog; Sarah said her goodbyes to John and to Ferriti who had gotten a flight back home. He had to get ready for a mission in a few days.

Jack told her that friends of theirs were coming into DC tonight. Hammond called to let him know that Jacob and Sam would be there and to get a rental and charge it to the SGC so he could pick them up. That they would be at the hotel and if they ever needed help again to call them. He gave them his card that had his cell phone number on it and they took off.

AJ and Mac both stopped at the SecNav's office at 1500 to turn in their papers. To say that he was less then pleased would be an understatement. They finally left after being there for thirty-three minutes and fifty-five seconds, according to Sarah.

When they had arrived at Harm's room the gang from JAG was already there. They all gave Sarah a hug and welcomed her and AJ home.

AJ thought it would be a good time to tell them about his retirement that as of today he was no longer the JAG. That Harm would be promoted to Captain and be the temporary JAG until a replacement was found then he would be sent to the London office to be the JAG there. He also told Sturgis and Bud that they also were getting promotions as well with Sturgis going to Pearl. That it was his last act as the JAG.

Sarah also told them she was leaving as well. Needless to say they were all very disappointed, but understood their reasons. Especially after they told them that they planned to get married. They were all very surprised to hear that, well except for Harm and Harriet, she always thought there was something special between them.

Sarah almost cried when they gave her the burger. She had been dying for one. Tia was amazed with it. Having never eaten or tasted this kind of food was very intriguing to her. She could not wait to taste all the different kinds of foods that were out there.

**End of Flashback:**

"Well, I think we should let Harm get some rest. I know I'm ready to drop and I'm sure you're tried too Sarah." AJ told them as he looked at Sarah as if he were ordering her to say yes.

With laughter in her eyes, she replied, "Aye! Aye, Sir!" Standing at attention. She started to laugh and then AJ which got everybody else to laugh also.

They were all so relieved to have their family home safe and sound.

**1635 HRS EST**

**Bethesda**

Harm had just closed his eyes when there was a knock on his door. "Enter."

Jacob, Sam, Jack and Daniel walked in. Jacob had already relayed the story of who he really was to Jack and Daniel on the way there. He didn't want anyone to start calling him Jacob, to call him Matt instead. "Commander, how are doing?"

Harm was surprised to see him. "Sir, what are doing out of Leavenworth? Does Mac know?"

"Well, it seems they pardoned me after they heard about Sarah and I don't know if she does know. I was hoping that Sarah would still be here."

"Oh, they just left about ten minutes ago. I think she said something about stopping at the grocery story." Seeing the other three people with Matt recognizing only Jack and Daniel, Harm said, giving Sam his famous 'flyboy smile', "I'm sorry. I've met Jack and Daniel, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you."

"Oh, I'm sorry Harm. This is my friend's goddaughter Major Samantha Cater, Sam, this is Commander Harmon Rabb." He didn't really lie. Sam is his friend's goddaughter he just omitted that she was his daughter.

"Nice to meet you, Commander." Shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, but call me Harm. Are you in the Marines too?" He noticed that Daniel moved closer to her so he dimmed his smile a bit so as not to cause any trouble.

She grimaced at the idea of being in the Marines. "No, I'm not, Air Force and call me Sam."

"Well, I'm so glad to see you get out of Leavenworth, Sir. I wish I could have done more for you back then. Mac's going to be so happy to see you. I think she is going to need you. This mission was very difficult for her."

"Well, Harm, as Mac would say, she is a Marine, we live for that kind of a thing."

"Yes, but she even asked for my help this time. Normally she wouldn't so I know this was awful for her."

Jacob said solemnly. "God, if she asked for help then I'm glad that I'm able to be here. Well, we're let you rest Harm and thank you from the bottom of my heart for rescuing Sarah. She means the world to me. Thanks again and get well, Harm. Bye."

"Goodbye." Harm said groggily, the pain medicine was making him sleepy.

**Outside Harms room:**

"Why don't you guys go back to the hotel and on the way you can drop me off at Sarah's place. I think it would be best if I told her alone."

"Are you sure dad?"

"Yes, I am."

"Jacob, we'll wait and make sure that she is home before we leave. Daniel, give him you cell so if something comes up he can call us on mine."

"Jack, why don't you give him yours, I'm expecting the SGC to call me about that information on the Ancient text I had translated."

"Because, if something comes up at the SGC Hammond will call MY cell."

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"Jaaack!"

"Daniel!"

"Will you two knock it off, Sam hand me yours. Now let's get the hell out of here hospitals give Sel the creeps."

**To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

**0530 HRS EST**

**Friday**

**August 15, 2003**

**Chegwidden Residence**

**Mclean, Virginia**

Sarah had been up for awhile just watching as AJ slept. She was still amazed at all that had transpired the last three days. Her life was never easy that's for sure, but now, as weird as it seems, she was never quite so at peace as she was now. _'I have decided to stay with you Tia. Without you, I would never have had AJ here to love. I also have gotten use to you being around. It feels like the other half of my soul has been given back to me. Does that make any sense to you?'_

'_Yes, Sarah, it does, for I feel the same way about you as well and we have found our heartmates in Albert and Toa'mel. They are quite magnificent lovers, not that I have had any before, I am using your experiences as a reference.'_

'_You're right, they are magnificent. I've never been made love to the way they have loved us, or as cherished.'_

'_You should go back to sleep, Sarah, I promise to wake you in a few hours.'_

'_Alright, I think I'll do that. Goodnight, Tia.'_

'_Goodnight, Sarah.' _

Tia'ac decided to get up and make the coffee then went into AJ's office to research Egypt on the computer. That's where Toa'mel found them a half an hour later after getting a cup of coffee.

"What are the two of you up to so early this morning?" He leaned down giving Tia'ac a kiss that made her almost forget what she had found out.

"Well, Sarah is still asleep and I gather so is Albert." He nodded his head yes. "I am researching Egypt's history on the computer. I found something quite interesting. Did you know that Doctor Daniel Jackson did a paper on the Pyramids, claiming that they were actually spaceships? He was laughed and ridiculed at by his peers." She gave him a wary smile at that.

"Clever boy, that Doctor Jackson, we should have a talk with him, see what else he thinks." Toa'mel commented.

Turning back to the computer, Tia asked, "Do you think he would have any information on the Chaap'ai?"

"We will have to find that out when we talk to him." Toa'mel said as he massaged her shoulders.

"Oh, that feels so good." Tia moaned, and then told him, "I also found out that Daniel along with Colonel O'Neill, who is a black ops specialist, work at Cheyenne Mountain at NORAD with a Major Samantha Cater, who is a theoretical astrophysicist, and a Mr. Murray Teal'C." Turning to face Toa'mel, Tia'ac asked, "Now what would they need with a black ops specialist; a theoretical astrophysicist; an archeologist and well, there is nothing on this Mr. Teal'C, in an underground complex?"

"I would not want to hazard a guess to that question." He lowered his head down then back up again signifying that AJ had taken control.

"Good morning, Tia, how are you, my love?" He said, giving her a light kiss on her lips.

"We are doing fine, my love." And her head lowered as well then and came up with Sarah giving AJ a sexy grin as she stood up and pulling him into a hug.

"Good morning, my Admiral Vigorous."

"Admiral Vigorous? Well, I guess I can live with that, but only when we're alone." AJ replied giving Sarah a passionate kiss.

"We need to stop Sarah or we will not get everything done in two days time. Toa'mel and I still need to get the supplies. Also, we either need to find a place, or large enough container for the symbiotes. Luckily we were able to fix the cloaking devise on the Tel'Tak last night while you two were lounging in the tub." AJ said teasingly as he was running his hands up and down her sides.

Sliding her arms around his neck, Sarah replied, "Well, we did reward the both of you as I recall. More then once in fact."

Moving his arms around Sarah's back and pulling her closer to him, he agreed, "Yes, you did and what a reward it was. Maybe we can reward the two of you tonight."

"Oh, I think that would be wonderful, but right now I'm starving. What are you making us for breakfast?" Sarah asked, after she placed a kiss on AJ's lips and walking out of the room.

"Me?"

Turning back around, she replied with a grin, "Well, I could make a bowl of cereal if you really want me to."

Shaking his head as he laughed walking towards her, AJ said. "Okay, I'll go make us breakfast. How does eggs, sausage and toast sound?"

"And pancakes?" Sarah asked, as she smiled sweetly up to him while sliding her hands over his chest.

Grabbing Sarah's hands, AJ kissed her on the forehead while he agreed, "Yes, and pancakes too."

**0900 HRS EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

After eating the wonderful breakfast and cleaning up, they headed off to JAG to clean out their offices and to be there for the promotion ceremony for Bud and Sturgis. They would do Harms when he came back in six weeks.

Sarah and AJ were able to say their goodbyes to the other JAG colleagues and friends while they were there. They were going to miss being at JAG, but knew they had more important matters to take care of.

AJ and Sarah were standing by AJ's vehicle with their arms around each other's waist listening to Harriet explain her plans for tonight.

"Sir, Ma'am, I was hoping that we could give you a send off at Mc Murphy's tonight. We will also be having Buddy's and Comma… Ah, I mean Captain Turner's wet down at the same time." Looking up at Sturgis sheepishly, Harriet replied, "Sorry, Captain."

Sturgis smiled down at her. "That's alright, Harriet, I'm sure that the first time someone calls me Captain, I won't know who they are speaking to."

"That sounds fine, Harriet, what time would you like for us to be there?" AJ asked.

"How about 1730, that way everybody has time to go home and change and so Buddy and I have time to pick up Commander Rabb, so he can come and celebrate with us. His doctor said as long as he stays in his wheel chair and we bring him back to the hospital by 1930 he didn't think it would be too much for the Commander."

"Then I guess we will see you there."

Taking one last look at the JAG building they pulled out of the JAG parking lot for the last time. They were going to stop at Sarah's apartment and pack it up. She already had called her landlord to let him know that she was moving out. All she really had to pack were her clothes, pictures, dishes, some special keepsakes and a few books.

**To be continued….**


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

**Georgetown**

**0900 HRS EST**

**Mac's apartment**

The ringing of the cell phone woke Jacob from his slumber on the couch. He had to get his bearings before he answered. He had let himself in with the spare key that Sarah had given to him years ago and waited for her to get home.

Once Jacob was fully alert he realized it was morning and had missed the call. He went to see if maybe Sarah came home late and he just didn't hear her come in which he seriously doubted.

Walking over to Sarah' bedroom Jacob knocked on the door but there wasn't any answer so he opened to find it empty. The bathroom door was wide open so he knew she wasn't in there. He came back out and checked the kitchen just in case she was in there making coffee.

She wasn't there either. _'Now what, where could she be? I'm really getting worried Sel, especially after what Commander Rabb said.'_

'_I'm sure she is fine Jacob. Let us not start to panic just yet. Maybe we should call Samantha and have them pick us up. We can get some breakfast at the hotel, get cleaned up and then go to JAG Headquarters. They may know where to find Sarah.'_

'_Yes, that's sounds good. It looks like the missed call was Sam anyway.'_ He said, as he returned Sam call.

"Hey, Kiddo, sorry I missed your call, I was still asleep."

"Hi, dad, how did it go with Sarah?"

Sighing, he replied, "It didn't."

"What do you mean it didn't? Didn't you tell her?"

"Sam, Sarah never came home last night and I'm really worried about her. From what Commander Rabb said, she could be in trouble, I'm afraid she might have fallen off the wagon. Why don't you come and pick me up. We will go get breakfast and cleaned up at the hotel. Then I'm planning to go to JAG to see if they know where to find her."

"That sounds good dad and we all will come with you."

"You don't have to Sam."

"I know, dad, but as you said, if she has fallen off the wagon, you might need the help."

"Okay, we'll be waiting out front for you. See you soon. Bye."

Jacob sat down on the couch and picked up a picture he had found on her desk. It was the two of them at Red Rock Mesa the last time they were together. _'Boy that seems like a lifetime ago.'_ He recalled all the fun they had that day.

**1230 HRS EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

Most of the staff was out to lunch when Jacob, Sam, Daniel and Jack came into the bullpen. They saw a Petty Officer and stopped her.

"Excuses me, Petty Officer, would you be able to help me. I'm trying to locate my niece, Colonel Mackenzie? Would you know where I could find her or someone who might?"

"Well, I know the Colonel was here cleaning out her office a few hours ago, but she's not here now. You could ask Lieutenant Sims, she should be down in the cafeteria having lunch with Commander Roberts."

"Thanks… Ah… Petty Officer…" Jacob said, asking her name as well.

Smiling at them, Jen replied, "I'm Petty Officer Coates, Sir."

"Well, thanks for your help."

As they were heading down to the cafeteria, Jack asked if it was the same Roberts that tried to save that little boy in Afghanistan a year ago. He thought that was a very courageous thing that Roberts did.

So when Jacob spotted Bud, they went up to him and the first thing that Jack did was stand at attention even though he wasn't in uniform. Seeing what Jack was doing both Jacob and Sam stood at attention as well.

Looking up after Harriet had grabbed his arm. Bud saw Colonel O'Hara and two other people standing at attention, so he too stood up.

They saluted Bud then Jack said, as he was shaking Bud's hand, "It's an honor to meet the most courage's man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Ah… Thank you, but I don't understand. What courageous thing did I do?" Bud was confused. He had no idea what Colonel O'Neill was talking about.

Harriet smiled with tears in her eyes. She knew very well what he was talking about.

"Well, saving that little boy in Afghanistan. What you did takes a lot of courage. Not many people would risk their life for someone else, and to come back after losing your leg, that also takes courage."

All Bud could say was. "Oh!"

"I agree with Jack, Commander, and I see congratulations are in order on your promotion. Let me introduce you to everyone then you can introduce your lovely wife that I have only seen pictures of that Sarah had sent."

Turning to Sam, Jacob continued, "This Major Samantha Cater, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and this guy is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

After shaking their hands, Bud introduced Harriet to them, "Nice to meet you! This is my wife, Lieutenant Harriet Sims, Harriet this is the Colonel's uncle, Colonel Mathew O'Hara."

"Just call me Matt. I'm no longer in the service."

"Commander Rabb, well its Captain Rabb now, told us the good news. That the President pardoned you a few days ago. Guess the thing to say is congratulations."

Grinning, Jacob replied, "Yes, well, thank you." He saw Jack trying to hide a chuckle. "I was hoping that you could help me. I'm trying to find Sarah. I haven't seen her yet. Do you know where I might be able to find her?"

Harriet and Bud looked at each other wondering if they should tell him about the Admiral and Colonel. They silently communicated to not say anything. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Well, I know they… Umm… That the Colonel was going to her apartment for awhile. Did you try there?"

Frowning, Jacob asked, "Who are they?"

"Well, the Admiral was giving the Colonel a lift on account that she didn't have her car. They might still be there." Bud explained, hoping that he would leave it at that.

Realizing there was more to this then they were saying, Jacob asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?" Bud did not like this at all. He thought that the Colonel should be the one to tell her uncle that she was getting married.

Letting up on him, Jacob said, "Look, Bud, I can tell that the both of you are keeping something from me. If something is wrong with Sarah, I have a right to know."

Bud and Harriet looked at each other again and then Harriet said. "Nothing is wrong with Sarah, believe me, she couldn't be any happier right now. Please don't ask. It's not our place to tell you, but don't worry, she is okay. If you get to her apartment and the Colonel's not there, call me here and I'll give you the address where she will be." Touching Jacob on the arm, Harriet reassured him by saying, "Trust me, she's fine."

Taking Harriet at her word, he said, "Okay, at least I know she's doing okay. Thanks for your help. Goodbye."

"You're welcome, Sir, goodbye."

After they left, Harriet and Bud breathed with a sigh of relief. They didn't know what he'd say to the Colonel being involved with the Admiral, even if they were both retired now.

**To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

**1330 Hours**

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

After knocking a few times Jacob let himself in. What he found was that all her pictures and books were missing. He went into her bedroom and found all her clothes were gone too. He knew because the draws were left open.

"Well, it looks like she was in a hurry to get out of here. Damn, what is going on with her?"

Coming up to him, Sam placed her hand on his shoulder to let him know that she was there for him. "I'm sure she's fine, dad, getting worked up over this isn't going to help. Why don't we call Lieutenant Simms back and get that address. Maybe she is only moving someplace else."

"Your right, Sam, that's probably it." Jacob agreed as he dialed the number that Harriet gave him so he could get the address of where Sarah would be and then they all headed over there to get to the bottom of this mystery.

**1430HRS EST**

**Chegwidden Residence**

**Mclean, Virginia**

By the time AJ and Sarah finished packing up her apartment, which took three hours and stopping for supplies. They had just enough time to put it all away, grab a snack and still be able to have some fun before they had to get dressed to meet everybody at Mc Murphy's.

As they were walking back, Sarah asked what kind of food they should bring with them.

"Well, MRE's for sure, they will last lot longer and store much better." Glancing down at Sarah and seeing the look on her face, AJ told her as he laughed. "Don't give me that look, you're a Marine, you should be use to them."

Playfully punching him in the shoulder, she said, "Hey! Just because I'm a Marine, doesn't mean I am use to them, or like them for that matter." Grabbing on his arm and giving him a pleading look, she asked, "Can't we at least take something edible?"

AJ stopped walking to pull Sarah into his arms as he replied, "Well, we could pack SOME chocolate and remember, with the cloaking device we can always come back here for your Beltway Burgers."

"Really, can we?" Sarah smiled up to him like a little girl who just received what she asked for from Santa.

AJ threw his head back laughing. "Yes, Sarah, we can." He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You ask me like that and I'd give you anything you'd want."

With a gleam in her eyes, Sarah asked as she was sliding her hands up around his neck, "Anything?"

Knowing he was just set up, he told her. "Well, within reason."

"You're no fun, AJ." Sarah pouted as she pulled his head down towards her so she could reach his mouth.

"I love it when you say my name, Sarah." He said against her lips.

"And I love when you say my…." She had gotten out before he kissed her.

They were in the middle of a heated kiss when they felt it. Letting go they looked around, but didn't see anything.

Taking command of the situation, AJ told her. "Sarah, you go around the left of the house and I'll go around the right." Looking her in the eyes, he said, "Be careful." AJ was afraid of losing her. He finally had his dream come true and worried that it would be taken from him.

Toa' Mel tried to reassure him. _'Albert, Sarah is a Marine. She can handle herself and with Tia'ac to help they will be fine. Plus, we are here to protect them.' _

_'You are right, my friend, they are a force to be reckoned with. Thank you for reminding me.'_

Sarah gave AJ a quick peck on the lips then assured him that she would be careful. "I will, but AJ, who ever it is. They are To'kra. I can tell, don't ask me how I know I just do. Trust me."

"I do trust you just be careful anyway. They may not know your To'kra and think you are Goa'uld."

"Okay."

**Meanwhile:**

They had finally found the house. It was surrounded by trees without another house around it for miles. It was beautiful, quiet and very peaceful.

They headed for the front door when both Jacob and Sam suddenly stopped.

Jack and Daniel noticed, they had seen that look on their faces before and didn't like what they were thinking.

"NO! NO! NO!" Jack yelled at them. "There is no freak'n Goa'uld here." Giving them pleading looks, he had just about begged, "Come on, tell me you're joking?" He looked to Sam then Jacob, "Right? Cater? Jacob?"

Giving him a sympathetic look, Sam answered, "Sorry, Sir."

Agreeing with Sam, Jacob said, "Sorry, Jack, we can't tell you that."

Lowering his head while placing his hands on his waist, Jack exclaimed, "Damn! And we don't have any weapons on us."

Sarah and AJ came around behind them at the same time, eyes flashing yellow and guns pointing at them.

Jacob turned around to see Sarah. "Holy Hannah, Sarah, don't tell me you're a Goa'uld?!"

Smiling smugly up at Jacob, she answered, "Okay, I won't. I'm To'kra as well as AJ and I see that you are too."

Jacob's eye all but jumped out of his sockets as he asked, "How do you know I'm To'kra and not Goa'uld?"

Shrugging her shoulder slightly, Sarah replied, "Just call it one of my many gifts."

"How do we know you're really a To'kra and not Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

Glancing at each of them as she tried to come up with an answer, Sarah eventually said, "Well, I don't know, but seeing that I have control of my body and Tia'ac doesn't, I guess you're have to take my word."

"What did you say?" Selmak asked, taking control of Jacob's body. "It cannot be. It was only a legend, a myth if you will."

Surprised to hear this for the first time, Jacob asked Toa'mel what he meant._ 'What the hell are you talking about, Sel? What myth?'_

**To be continued…..**


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

"Dad, what are you talking about, what legend or myth?" Sam asked.

"Do you know what's going on Jacob?" Daniel asked.

Sarah turned to Sam. "Dad? He isn't your dad." Turning back to Jacob, Sarah asked, "Uncle Matt, what the hell is she talking about?"

"Sarah, please one thing at a time. First of all there is apparently a legend that I will let Selmak explain then I will tell you everything."

Glaring at him, she forced out, "You had better."

"Let us take this inside, shall we." Toa'mel suggested.

They all went into the house going to the living room. "I'll go get us some coffee. This sounds like it's going to take awhile." AJ said, as he headed for the kitchen.

"So, that's why you looked at me funny when we meet." Jack commented.

"Yes." Sarah replied, while putting the gun away. "I could tell that you had been a host to a To'kra." And looking at Sam. "As well as you, but you feel like you still are." Frowning at her as she sat on the couch and gesturing for them all to sit as well, Sarah asked, "Why aren't you now?"

AJ came back in at this point and took a seat next to Sarah as he waited for the coffee to brew.

Taking a seat across from the couch, Sam explained what happened. "She, Jolinar of Marlksur was her name, was killed by an Ashrak (Goa'uld killer/hunter). We were on a planet called Nasssya. At that time we had no knowledge of the To'kra or who they were. We were trying to evacuate the Nassyans to Earth. They were being attacked by an Ashrak trying to flush out Jolinar that Cronus had sent to kill her. Her last host, Rosha, had been gravely injured so she had blended with a Nassyan man. He had been shot in the attack and I was giving him CPR. Jolinar took this as a sign that I was accepting her as her new host." Sighing as she ran her hand through her hair, Sam continued, "To try and make a long story short, the Ashrak managed to sneak through the Stargate as one of the wounded then escape from the hospital to come to the SGC and the cell we were being held in." Seeing the questioning looks on AJ's and Sarah's faces, Sam tried to explain, "The SGC had no way of knowing if Jolinar was who she said she was." Looking around the room, she said, "We have had a…" Sam was trying to come up with the right word for the time with Kawalski, "Incident where one of the members of the SGC was taken over by a Goa'uld symbiote and tricked us into believing that he was Kawalski. Anyway, the Ashrak used the Hara'Kesh on us. I almost died but Jolinar gave her life for me." Sam sat back and shooked her head to remove the memory of that time.

AJ took this moment to leave the room to retrieve the coffee when Sam finished and everybody sat there not saying anything.

After a few awkward moments, Jack asked, from his spot by the fireplace, "How can we trust that you are really To'kra?"

Looking over at Jack, Tia'ac replied, "Well, I do not know. We are To'kra." Glancing to Jacob, she said, "Right now, all we would like to know at this time is where my mother, Egeria, and of Toa'mel's mother, Pangeria." Looking at Daniel then Sam, Tia'ac asked, "What has become of them? Where are they?"

They all looked shocked. That was when AJ returned with the coffee. "What is going on?" Toa'mel demanded, as he set the tray on the coffee table.

"Tia asked about your mothers, they haven't answered yet." Mac replied.

"Egeria is your mother?" Selmak asked, taking a seat in the chair next to Sam.

"Yes." Tia'ac replied.

"And Pangeria is my mother," Toa'Mel added, as he sat next to Sarah taking her hand in his.

They all looked at Sarah and AJ. "I'm sorry to have to tell you, but Egeria is dead and from what I understand Pangeria was killed by Ra, for betraying him, before the Egyptians band together to overtake Ra." Daniel explained.

AJ and Sarah sat back against the couch in defeat. They looked so crushed. Sarah had tears running down her face and AJ had them in his eyes.

Shaking her head, Sarah whispered. "No, this can't be. Tia has waited years to see her." AJ put his arms around her and held tight.

"I'm sorry to break this up, Sarah, but how did you come to be with her?" Jacob asked.

"Wait! How do we even know that they are who they say they are?" Jack was getting frustrated. He couldn't believe they were taking their word. Of course, Jack himself had a good feeling towards them, but the question had to be asked.

Raising his eyebrows, AJ replied, "Well, Jack, I don't know. There isn't exactly a test that we can take to identify us, now is there?"

San told them, "Well, actually there is."

Sarah and AJ looked at Sam and they both said at the same time. "There is?"

She tried to explain, "Yes, a kind of DNA test, but we would have to go to the SGC to do that."

"Okay, fine with me, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. We have to meet some friends at Mc Murphy's. If we don't they're going to wonder why. We don't need them asking question why we're not there, or why we're not around. We were planning to go away though. I have a Tel'Tak in the back that I found in China while trying to find where the To'kra had disappeared to."

"Alright, let's start with Jacob, what myth were you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't know we have to ask Sel that, she never told me." Jacob said. He was upset with Selmak for not telling him about it.

"Just like the To'kra to keep secrets." Jack commented, shaking his head.

"I was not keeping it a secret. It was only a story that was passed down by mouth. There never was anything written about it. The story goes that Egeria and her sister had gone against the System Lords and they started to change their children to the To'kra of today. The legend says that both of them had their last clutch on the Tau'ri home world. One in what would be in the area around Vietnam and the other around Paraguay. There, they each would have several queens, and that the one from Egeria's would meet a girl with the power to detect who was Goa'uld and who was To'kra and blend with her. She then would be found by their future mate, who was blended with Pangeria's child. They would be the start of the salvation of the To'kra." Looking at Sarah, Selmak asked, "If this is true, then you must be a queen. Are you Tia'ac?"

"Yes, and we will be having a clutch in three days." Tia'ac had been crying. "I cannot believe that they are gone."

Her head bowed and Sarah looked up. "Tia is taking this very hard. She was hoping to see her mother again. They have not seen her since they were only a year into their life."

"Sarah, tell me, how did you come to be blended." Jacob asked.

Sarah explained how she came to be with Tia'ac and Tia'ac told them what Egeria had told her and how the rest of the clutches were still in both places. When everybody had finished telling each other everything they were all quiet for awhile lost in their own thoughts.

Sarah finally said that they only had forty-five minutes to get ready for the party. Jack just looked at her with wonder, trying to figure out how she did that.

AJ and Sarah invited them to come along and Jack agreed only because he said it was for security purposes and that the SGC still had to do the testing to make sure they were who they claimed to be.

**1835 HRS EST**

**Friday**

**August, 15, 2003**

**Mc Murphy's**

They were late getting there, but all had a goodtime. When they first came in Sarah noticed Sturgis and his girlfriend dancing as well as Harriet and Bud. She also saw Gunny Galindez ask Jen to dance and wondered if there was something going on between them.

They ordered drinks and then went to join Harm at the table.

**To be continued…..**


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

Sarah sat next to Harm giving his arm a squeeze. "Did they leave you here all by your lonesome, Flyboy?"

"Yeah, but you're here now." Wondering why she was late and thinking this was away to tease her, he asked, while giving her a cocky smile, "You're late! What took so long? What happened? Did your internal clock stop?"

Sarah playfully punched him in his arm. "No, it's still ticking. Just to prove my point, its 1835, almost time for your coach to turn into a pumpkin." Everybody laughed.

Harm asked, "How do you do that?"

Grinning, she said, "I told you before how."

"Yes, but in Farsi, I don't understand Farsi, Mac."

So she told him again, but in Russian this time. _"By the blessings of Allah."_

With a huge sigh, Harm complained, "Maaaaac!"

Daniel burst out laughing. Harm realized that Daniel could understand what Sarah had said. Harm asked him but one look at Sarah and Daniel kept his mouth shut. That had everyone laughing again.

Sarah and Harm were teasing each other like they use to. Soon though, everyone that was on the dance floor came to the table. After everybody was thanked and toasts were given and a few speeches, it was time to go.

AJ came up to Harriet and Bud with Sarah next to him, before they left. "Bud Harriet, before we all leave we like to say goodbye. We're going to go with Sarah's uncle for a few days. He needs some help with some personal stuff. So we just wanted to let you know we will not be around if you need us."

"Oh, sure, Sir."

"Bud, I'm not in the Navy anymore, it's AJ. Got it."

"Yes, Sir… Ah, I mean, AJ."

They laughed knowing that he would never change, but they just loved the way he was. After handshakes, kisses and hugs the only ones left were AJ, Sarah, Sam, Daniel, Jacob and Jack.

Getting up from his chair, Jacob asked while reaching for her hand, "So, Sarah, care to dance with your old uncle?"

"You are not old, Uncle Matt, and yes I would love to dance with you."

As they left, Daniel asked Sam to dance. So Jack and AJ sat and just watched.

Finally, AJ asked Jack. "What's it like to work at the SGC and for George and to go through the 'you know what'?"

Jack told him all about it and what it's like to work there and for Hammond in a few selective words. They were laughing when Sarah and Daniel returned having switched partners leaving Sam and her dad dancing.

Sarah pulled on AJ's arm, saying, "AJ, come dance with me."

He went to the dance floor with Sarah pulling her tight against him whispering in her ear. "I have always wanted to dance like this with you. To have your body molded to mine, to run my hands all over you and to feel your hands on me the way they are now."

"Oh, AJ, you turn me on with just the sound of your voice. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? God I need you! I didn't know why I have been feeling so aroused, so I asked Selmak. She said it might be because Tia'ac is in what could best be described as what cats and dogs go through. Somewhat like heat, but it sometimes can take over your judgment and we might do things that we normally wouldn't. That we might attack any male within a ten yard radius."

Pulling away from Sarah to see her face, AJ said. "So, what you're saying is that we can't leave you alone with other men."

"Selmak said that I would most likely have to mate with at least a few of the males from the To'kra at first. They want to keep the memories of them all. But she said I don't have to worry about mating with Uncle Matt, thank goodness. That I could not handle. Selmak said that the To'kra normally don't have to deal with that kind of relationship, that they don't blend within the same family and that all To'kra mate with the queen. I know that they have more than one mate, but I don't know, what do you think? How do you feel about that?"

"Sarah, I knew from the start that you and Tia would need to mate with the others. I was just going to tell you while we were searching for them so you had time to deal with it first. If you are asking how I feel about sharing you with them, don't worry, I am sure Tia will tell you that all To'kra have many kinds of mates. There is what we are the first mates or heartmates and then there is the second mate, the one who does everything and feels everything as we do. Then there is what would be known as the best friend mates, which could be from one to as many as you want. Something like you and Harm, only you have sex too. There are also ones that are there if there isn't any of us to take care of your needs, whatever they maybe, from being sick or in need of fulfilling your sexual need. Do not worry. You have plenty of time to deal with all this."

"Selmak and Matt, or I mean Jacob, said that too. I guess for now on we will be referring to him as Jacob Cater." Giving him a teasing grin, she asked. "So, are you trying to tell me you will want more than one second mate?"

Laughing slightly, he replied, "No, right now all I can handle is the two of you."

Sam and Jacob came dancing over toward them. Selmak commented, "I see that Sarah has told you what Jacob and I have mentioned to her. We will need to watch her closely at the SGC, or where ever she might go. Normally, the queen would stay in her quarters and the males would come to her. The queen would normally be guarded by Jaffa because she becomes stronger from wanting to mate so much. The Jaffa would not let anybody come, or go without permission, not even the queen."

"Then I guess we better leave Selmak, for Sarah and Tia'ac are very much in need." AJ suggested.

They returned to the table and explained what was going on and why they had to leave so soon. Jack and Daniel just swallowed several times remembering other times where they were seduced by alien women; Hath'or being one of them.

**0900 HRS EST**

**Saturday**

**August 16, 2003**

**Chegwidden Residence**

Jacob and Jack stayed with them after being ordered by both the President and Hammond after Jack informed them of what had transpired. Of course, neither had gotten any sleep, not from the lack of trying, but from the noises coming from the bedroom.

They were waiting for Daniel and Sam to come over to leave by way of the Tel'Tak and fly it to the SGC where Janet was waiting to run her tests along with Malek and Garshaw.

Toa'Mel had been up for an hour, AJ was still sleeping, and had breakfast prepared when Sam and Daniel walked in wearing silly grins.

Before Martouf and Lantash left, they had asked Daniel what his feelings were toward Samantha. Daniel said that he loved Sam as a best friend and would always be there for her. Lantash then asked if he would agree to be their mate brothers along with Malek / Devlin.

Daniel said to give him some time to think about it and he wanted to talk to Sam and see how she felt. That was a few months ago and last night he told Sam that he would love to be a part of their family. They had celebrated several times, once in the shower, on the floor, up against the wall and of course the bed.

"Would the two of you care for breakfast, there is plenty, even with Sarah here," laughed Toa'mel.

"I heard that, old man." Sarah said teasingly. She came up and gave him a tender loving kiss. "Good morning, Toa'mel. Did we wear out poor AJ?"

"Yes, my loves, you did, but he is not complaining. In fact, he is dreaming about last night."

"Good." She smugly replied, as she grabbed a huge plate of food that rivaled Teal'C's.

"What?" She asked with a mouthful of food when everybody was looking at her.

"I didn't say anything!" Jack said, while refilling his coffee and then taking a good look at her plate. "You aren't going to eat all of that are you?"

"Watch me." She answered as she continued eating.

"Well, we ate at the hotel, but I do want some of that coffee. Sam, do you want some?" Daniel asked, while touching the small of her back, which everyone noticed.

"Is there something you would like to tell us Danny Boy?" Since he realized that he basically lost the bet, he couldn't call Daniel Spacemonkey for two weeks, so he opted to calling him Danny Boy instead.

"Yes, Sammie, is there something the two of you like to tell your father?" He already knew because Martouf and Lantash came to talk to them about Daniel.

They clasped their hands together and told them the news. They were all very pleased. "Wow! Here I only thought I had my uncle, now I have a huge family." Sarah said sniffling, "Excuse me, please." She ran out of the room with tears in her eyes, she hated to cry in front of people. Tia'ac couldn't help because they were both very emotional.

Sam asked Toa'Mel if Sarah was ok and if she should go check on her.

"Yes, she will be fine, Samantha. Sarah does not like to cry in front of others, but I do think you should be the one to talk to her though. If we go in I am afraid that one thing will lead to another which will detain us from getting to the SGC." Toa'Mel replied.

**To Be Continued……..**


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

Sam went to AJ's room and knocked on the door. "Sarah, are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Yes, Sam, come in. I'm sorry about that, I just got a little emotional and with Tia being in heat, for lack of a better word and depressed about Egeria, doesn't help."

Sam came in shutting the door and sat next to Sarah on the bed. "That's okay. I'm glad that we have this chance to talk privately though. First off, I'm so glad to find out about you, even though it took years for dad to tell us. I also would like to say I admire you for pulling yourself up where you are now."

"Thank you, but I admire you. Uncle Matt, I mean Jacob, had told me all about the times you have saved Earth. And without you being blended with Jolinar and meeting the To'kra, he would have died. So I, for one, am very thankful."

"Well, I wasn't the only one there." Sam was uncomfortable with this, feeling embarrassed. She shrugged it off and changed the subject by saying. "Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you. Is first, Thor has beamed both of the symbiotes from Paraguay and Vietnam to the SGC, where Janet has put them in special containers. Also, I have been thinking of blending for awhile now and I was wondering if you think that one of the queens would be willing to join with me?"

"Oh, Samantha, that would be wonderful. I know just the one, her name is Ema'Ca and she is always asking what things are and how they work. She has the memories of other To'kra scientists and she would be perfect for you. Then we would be more like sisters instead of cousins." Tia'ac explained excitedly giving Sam a hug and then caressing the side of her face which made Sam move her head away.

Sam was taken aback by what she saw in Tia'ac's eyes. She saw what appeared to be love and desire in them. "Ah... Tia'ac, I umm… Well… That is… Umm…"

'_Tread very carefully, Tia, Sam may not have the same views as the To'kra do. She, as well as I, don't like the thought of being with a family member. I know you are teasing her, but I don't want to lose her respect or her for that matter.'_

'_I will my Prinekh.'_

Tia'ac interrupted Sam in the middle of her stuttering, "Samantha, please do not be worried. I was only teasing you and to also let you be aware of what you will encounter from others. You are very attractive, as well as Sarah is, and you will be approached by not only males of the To'kra, but also the females. The To'kra as you are aware of are not gender based usually, well except for Toa'mel, but that was a special circumstance."

"Each To'kra has a family unit that live and sleep together, that takes care of each other. They have their own mates, but sometimes we like to seek affection and more from the other women in the family unit. It is not to say that we are gay, we are not. We do prefer males, but we also like being with women. Sarah tells me this is what the Tau'ri calls being bi-sexual. I myself have never been, but Sarah has when she was under the influence of alcohol. As she remembers it was quite an exhilarating feeling. The males in most cases do not seek out other males, though there have been a few incidents. I, of course, would not get involved with you, because of Sarah's, Jacob's and your views on family, but there will be others that will want to. Selmak has informed us that you are mated to Martouf and Lantash and to Malek and Devlin, whom we are looking forward to meeting."

Taking over, Sarah continued, "Uncle Jacob and Selmak thought it would be best if we were the ones to explain this to you, they felt uncomfortable bringing it up." Laughing, Sarah told Sam, "You should have heard Jacob trying to even bring the subject up. Of course, I let him stumble over himself trying to talk to me about it. I think Selmak was deliberately not helping out." Sarah had taken Sam's hand back and gave it a squeeze before releasing it. "Come on, we don't want them to get worried."

As they reached the door, Sarah turned around to face Sam. "Oh, one more thing, just be careful and make sure your mates are around the first few days after you blended with Ema'Ca, she will be in heat as soon as you two blend. We think that once our body chemistry were introduced, it triggered the heat cycle. So beware."

"Thanks for warning me. Well, we better get out there and tell them my plans." Sam replied.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen: **

AJ, having woken up a few minutes ago, and with Jacks help, were cleaning the kitchen mess from breakfast.

Daniel noticed that Jacob kept looking toward the closed bedroom door and looking a little nervous. "Jacob, are you okay? Are you afraid that Sarah and AJ aren't Tok'ra?"

Jack and AJ looked up to each other and just smirked. They knew what was going on and thought it would be fun to just let Jacob handle this.

"Ah… No, Daniel, I'm not worried about them not being To'kra. It's um… Well, have Martouf and Lantash or Malek and Devlin mention to you about what the To'kra consider the family unit to be?"

"If you are talking about how some of the women seek out other women and on a rare occasion males seeking males, then no. I found that out on my own while studying the To'kra history." Taking his glasses off to clean, he continued, "It's quite fascinating! The females tend to seek out certain other females in their family unit. It's not the kind of relationship of today's lesbian society. They caress and kiss, maybe even fondle each other, but not ALL of them penetrate the other but some do." Daniel was in lecture mode by now getting all excited by talking about the To'kra's history. "And…."

"Okay, Danny Boy, we get the idea." Jack sighed, rubbing his hand over his face thinking, _'It is WAY too early for lectures.'_

"What idea is that, Sir?" Sam asked, as they came into the kitchen.

"Daniel here was wondering why Jacob was so nervous and he was trying to explain. Daniel already knew from his research and was briefly explaining that." AJ replied, as he came over to Sarah to see if she was alright. "Darlin, are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine, just a little emotional." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Clapping his hands, Jack said, "Okay, campers, time to hit the road, or in this case, the air." Looking toward AJ, he asked. "You're sure the Tel'Tak is safe to fly?"

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill, it flies very well." Toa'mel replied.

After locking up the house they went to the Tel'Tak to go back to the SGC.

**SGC**

**A Few minutes later**

When they landed, there was security surrounding Sarah and AJ. Hammond was there also, saying he was sorry about this but that it was protocol. They both understood and followed everyone down to the infirmary.

There they were introduced to Janet and Malek and Devlin, who seldom talked. After two hours of testing they were finally done. It was determined that they were indeed To'kra and so they no longer needed the guards.

They realized their mistake not having one for Sarah and Tia'ac when AJ and Toa'Mel had left her in the VIP room in order to get some food with Jacob and bring it back to her.

Tia'ac was getting aroused thinking about AJ and Toa'Mel and of last night's little tryst. She needed to find them and fast, so they left in search of them. She came across the gym where they found Teal'C and Jack practicing their combat moves. They watched for a bit getting even more aroused by the muscles and sweat from both of them. After a few minutes more Teal'C was paged to General Hammond's office, ASAP.

When he had left, Sarah came out of her hiding place, from behind the storage locker. "Hello, Jack." Sarah purred in her most seductive voice. "I must say, for an older man, you're in wonderful shape."

Sarah placed her hands on his bare chest running them over his nipples giving each a kiss while moving her hands up his shoulders then down his arms back to his chest, she then moved them down to his waist where they settled on his nice tight ass, pulling him closer to her body.

**To Be Continued……**


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26 **

"Sarah, I think we should go find AJ now. Don't you?" As much as he would love to take her right now, he was male after all. Jack didn't think AJ would appreciate what was going on.

"Well, if you really want a threesome, that's fine, but I REALLY just want you all to myself." She grabbed his head, pulling him down with her onto the mat, kissing him all the while. He tried to push her off him, but she was very strong, and determined to have her way with him.

Sarah straddled his hips with her legs wrapped around his so he couldn't move. Holding both of his arms in one hand above his head, Tia'ac told him, "Do not worry, Colonel O'Neill, Toa'Mel and AJ have already agreed that if we are in need, and they were not around, that we could find a suitable mate."

"We have decided that you will do." Sarah said, as she ran her hand down the front of his BDU's feeling the bulge that was making its self known. "And it appears you would enjoy it as well." She stated as she lowered her mouth down onto his while undoing his pants and sliding her hand into his boxers to grab hold of his erection.

"Tell us you want us to stop and we will, but we will be most displeased about it." Tia'ac replied, letting go of his hands.

Jack grabbed her around the shoulders with one arm rolling them over so he was on top of her. "I think I can handle anything you can dish out, Marine. Just try me." Jack challenged her as he removed their clothing with her help.

That's where they were forty minutes later getting dressed and only in their underwear when they were discovered by AJ, Jacob, Sam, Daniel and two SF's.

Sarah just sighed as she finished butting her jeans then walked over to AJ who took her in his arms saying that he was sorry that he left her alone. She smiled up at him then looked over at Jack who was stumbling over his words like a teenager. He was trying to explain what had happened to Jacob, how he tried to stop her, but she was to strong.

Jacob thought he would have some fun with this by saying in his most angry voice. "Are you trying to tell me she raped you?"

Daniel and Sam tried hard not to laugh at the look on Jack's face. "NO! Of course not!"

"Then you must have taken advantage of Sarah and Tia'ac." Jacob, AJ and Sarah would have been laughing about now if it wasn't for their symbiotes. Sam and Daniel didn't have one, so they had to turn around quickly to hide their smiles.

"NO! It wasn't like that!" Jack was getting scared. He had only seen Jacob this mad once and that was while he was dealing with a System Lord.

Leaning forward while glaring at Jack, Jacob asked. "Well, what was it like?"

Taking a step backwards and stuttering, Jack replied. "Well… Ah… It was… Umm…"

"Jack, I have to say this is the first time I have ever seen you this flustered. Jacob, thanks, this makes up for all the times Jack has gotten me." Daniel said, in between laughing.

Jack looked back and forth at them realizing that Jacob was pulling his leg. "Oh, for crying out loud!" Running his hand over his head and down to his face, he inquired. "So, you're not going to kill me? You where just pulling my leg, Jacob?"

"Oh, I didn't say that, Jack." Jacob told Jack as he patted him on the shoulder as he walked past him. He then added, as he and the others left the room laughing. "Besides, I think Sarah and Tia'ac might have something to say to that. It wouldn't be right to kill, nor do harm to a Queen's la'tor, now would it?"

Turning to face them with his hands on his hips, Jack yelled. "La'tor! I am no ones la'tor! Jacob, get back here! Daniel! Come on, Spacemonkey!"

Daniel turned around and waved a finger at Jack. "Ah, Jack, you made a deal. You can't call me that for two weeks." He then turned back around walking down the hall with Sam and AJ.

Sarah came back over to Jack putting her arms around his body to pull him into an embrace. "Jack, I don't want you to be my la'tor but I wouldn't mind if you would be there when we might need you." Her hand was moving back into his boxers to his penis making it grow again, "Do you think you could handle that?" Seeing that he was worried about AJ's and Toa'Mel's reaction, she tried to reassure him, "AJ and Toa'Mel understand and I was hoping that you would agree to this arrangement." Brining her other hand up to his chest, she stated, "Toa'mel said that he even knows of a To'kra that is just as sarcastic as you, if you can believe that." Sarah started placing kisses on his chest while she was talking.

"We were informed about what Kanan had put you through but please think about it. I have become very fond of you, especially after being with you. You are one incredible sexy guy although AJ and Toa'Mel are the ones we're in love with." Then she gave him a loving kiss before turning to find AJ and Toa'Mel.

All Jack could manage to do was nod his head yes.

AJ had been standing in the hallway with Janet when Sarah came back out. "So, everything ok with Jack?" AJ asked.

"Oh yeah, everything is great." Sarah looked over to Janet with a smile, she asked. "So, what's up doc? Gee, I have always wanted to say that." She giggled.

Janet's only response was to shake her head and retort, "If you only knew how many times I had to hear that."

"I'm sorry, I promise not to say that to YOU again. I will, to others though." Giggling at her then sliding her arm into Janet's arm, Sarah asked, "So, what are you doing here? Were you searching for us too?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, well, yes." Janet replied, getting flustered. "I was looking for you to show you both where I put the other symbiotes and where you can keep your clutch safe until a more suitable location is found." She commented, as they walked down the corridor. "I know that Jacob and Malek are going to meet with some of the rebel Jaffa to see if instead of receiving the Tretonin that they may want to take a To'kra symbiote. Jacob wasn't sure how the Jaffa would react to that after finally ridding themselves from their dependence on the Goa'uld. Egeria may have died but she left a way for them to be free of the Goa'uld. Tretonin takes time to reproduce and if they lose, or run out of it, they would die. I guess all we can do now is just wait and see." Janet led them down a few floors to a large room where there were five clear large containers that were six feet in length and five feet wide. They could clearly see all of the symbiotes.

They saw that Sam and Daniel were already in the room along with Jacob, Malek and Martouf, who had returned from his mission. Janet had decided to blend with one of the Queens, her name was Nienna. Janet had claimed that her decision to blend was for medical and scientific purposes.

Jack wondered in walking up next to Janet giving her a smile that was only meant for her. They had been secretly dating for awhile now. Well, they thought it was a secret but everyone knew, including Hammond.

Jack said that he would give blending a try, but if he started to head for the gate, to shoot him. Everyone laughed knowing he was joking. He was to blend with At'era.

Garshaw and AJ went to help Daniel with the To'kra, Kelum, which AJ had recommended. Toa'Mel was thrilled to see his siblings. It had been many years since the last time they saw each other.

Martouf was helping Sam as Sarah came over to them to help Ema'Ca with the blending.

When all the blendings were completed, they were introduced to everyone. Ema'Ca; Kelum; Nienna and even At'era, if you could get him to admit it out aloud, liked their new host very much, and knew they would have many new adventures and worlds to explore.

They all decided to head back to their temporary rooms to get some rest, and to get to know their new soul mates.

**To be continued….……….**


	27. Chapter 27

**Last part!!! I know it short but sweat:) LOL:)**

**Epilogue:**

That night Sarah dreamt of her new To'kra family. She saw many new symbiotes being born. She saw Janet and herself getting to know each other in ways she would never believe. She also saw them all in the To'kra tunnels, bathing in the pools, caressing and loving their mates. She dreamt of women Jaffa, who were looking for symbiotes and had agreed to take the new To'kra symbiotes. She even saw a Jaffa wedding being performed with Jack at Teal'C's side as best man. Sarah couldn't see who the bride was, or knew her name, but knew that she was the leader of the female rebel Jaffa.

She also dreamt of a bonding ceremony between Jack and Kelum and Janet and Nienna; Jacob and Selmak and Garshaw and Yosef along with hers and AJ and Toa'Mel.

As the dream went on she saw the end to the Goa'uld war and a new threat to come, but at the end they would defeat them too.

She watched in her dream state as they grew older and saw the next generation of To'kra's taking on hosts as well.

Yes, this dream that she was having would come true, but it would not be easy. They would lose many, but in the end they would all be together.

**September 2, 2003**

**Early Tuesday morning**

**Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

**Mac's Apartment**

Mac woke up from her dream not sure where she was at first. '_Whoa! Where am I?" _Looking around Mac realized that it was all a dream._ "Wow! What a dream, that is the last time I watch Stargate with Bud and eat a chili nacho cheese hotdog before bed!'_

Mac had decided to spend the whole Labor Day weekend with Harriet, Bud and their kids. They ended up watching the Stargate marathon on Sci-Fi since it was raining. It was interesting, not something she would normally watch, but spending time with her adopted family was all she really cared about. Bud and Mac thought the actor playing Jacob Cater looked kind of like her Uncle Matt.

Bud was going on and on about the show, how he didn't see why most of the fans wanted Sam and Jack to get together. He thought that Daniel was the better man for her. Mac just shooked her head, laughing at how he was getting into these characters, she just hoped he didn't want to chose any of the Tok'ra names for any future children that he and Harriet might have. They had a great day laughing and talking about different times.

'_Yes, it was a great weekend, but, boy, that dream! What could it all mean? Yes, of course I would love to spend the rest of my life with AJ Chegwidden. Who wouldn't! He is so handsome, caring, and oh so sexy! I can still recall what Sydney Walden had called him, and what I had accidentally did, 'Admiral Vigorous', or maybe it wasn't an accident.'_

Lying back down on her pillow, Mac thought, _'Get real Mackenzie, like he could ever want you.' _Sighing as she closed her eyes, Mac smiled thinking,_ 'Well, there is one way.'_ So, with that finial thought, she drifted off to sleep to have her Admiral the only way she could, only in her dreams.

**THE END!! **

**Oh, by the way! April Fools!! LOL:)**


End file.
